A Wild Ride
by Izzy Masen
Summary: ALL HUMAN. The girls all share an apartment together. That is, until Emmett decides that he is going to move in, and he just might bring his best friend and brother with him! RATED M FOR A REASON Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ugh, you in the hell decided that making classes at 8 o'clock in the morning was perfectly fine? My body let out an involuntary groan as I rolled over to stare at the patronizing red glowing numbers of my alarm clock.

6:23. Wonderful.

I have little over an hour to shower and rush over to Dr. Moyer's Nursing 420 class. One more semester, Bella. You can do this. One more semester until you are finally a nurse. I chanted this same phrase to try and shove a little motivation into my reluctant body.

As I left my bedroom to fight for my right to the bathroom, the sweet aroma of Alice's cooking filled my senses. God bless that girl, without her I would die. This was very much the truth. I couldn't cook a God bless-ed thing and would probably die of starvation if we hadn't moved in together. Alice has been my best friend since the 10th grade. WE had met at a group for kids who had lost a parent in the 9/11 terrorist attacks; she lost her dad while I had lost my mom.

"Finally! I was wondering if you were ever going to get up!" she chirped happily. Alice was all of 4 feet 10 inches yet she had the energy of someone three times her size.

"Well, Miss Mary Sunshine, not everyone is as much as a morning person as you are." I grumbled while pouring myself a cup of coffee. I knew she wouldn't get offended by my surly attitude every morning. She had grown accustomed to it by being my roommate for the past 4 years. She gave a small giggle and set a plate piled high with breakfast foods in front of me.

"Oh hush up and drink your coffee before you go all psycho bitch on me." She laughed

I looked around our kitchen table to note that we were missing a third of our trio.

"Where's Rosalie? Doesn't she have an 8 o'clock too?" I asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Come on, Bella. At least act like a lady part of the time. And I don't think she'll be going anywhere today. I didn't hear her come in until well after three last night. Seriously, who stays up so late on a Tuesday night anyway?" She spoke over the rim of her coffee cup.

"This coming from the girl that sleeps maybe 15 hours a week?"

"Oh hush, you know I can't help it! Plus, you know Rose just likes to go out and do crazy things at night. All I do is shop on the computer and work on my next fashion extravaganza."

I couldn't help but to laugh at my two best friends. While Alice and I had been friends for a few years before meeting Rose, you could never tell that we had ever been apart in our lives. And she was right about the crazy things. We met Rose freshmen year since she was forced to be our roommate due to a mix up in the housing department. Seeing as how everyone was nervous about sharing a room for the first time, Rosalie decided to break the tension by taking us "cardboard" surfing down the monstrous hill on campus.

"You know, we really should go cardboard surfing again, it's so much fun and we haven't been in a while." I stated as I got up to help Alice with the dishes.

She gave me a wary glance, "I don't know, Bella. You nearly broke your neck the last time. Do you really want to go to the emergency room again?" We broke down with laughter at the realization of how much I actually did want to go to the student hospital again.

After my latest accident this past fall, I had met the most amazing man in the world. He's a medical student trying to get a little more experience and decided to stay in town and complete his hours at the campus hospital. I always made a point to never go to the hospital unless I knew for sure that he was there. We've talked numerous amounts of times during my frequent visits and managed to have coffee once, but that's as far as it's gone.

I was brought out of my daze by the sounds of heavy footsteps emerging from the hallway. Wow, Rose must be dead if she's dragging her feet like that. I looked to the doorway to give her a snide comment about her eventful night when my eyes met with what looked like a bear in a more human form. There before me stood a man about six and a half feet tall and probably had the muscle strength of an anaconda. His curly blackish-brown hair was in an array around his sleepy eyes and he was clad only in a pink bathrobe.

"Morning all!" he stated before going to fix himself something to eat. I turned to give Alice a questioning look only to be answered with a questioning look of her own.

"God, Bella, you did you do last night?" she asked just low enough that he couldn't hear…I hope.

"I didn't do anyone! You know I'm not like that! I haven't slept with anyone since Mike and that was a horrible one night stand. I was too drunk to remember it." I replied hastily.

The massive bear finished making his plate and chose to sit in the chair directly across from our glares. After what seemed like a lifetime of us watching him eat, he looked up to face us.

"What?" he said appearing confused.

Alice took a deep breath to gather her bravery. "Um…who in the hell are you?"

He swallowed his mouthful and stuck his hand out as if to shake ours.

"The name's Emmett, Emmett McCarty. And it looks like ya'll are my new roommates."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with my mouth hanging open, staring at this very random person in front of me.

"O-kay," he drew the word at slowly while dropping his hand after noticing that neither Alice nor I planned on shaking it.

"So," he started while taking a bit of bacon, "who are you two lovely ladies?"

Wow, this guy is unbelievable. First he walks into our kitchen wearing only Rosalie's tiny bathrobe, then he eats our food, and finally he asks who we are. Why in the hell is he here? I came back to my senses when I noticed a hand was being waved in front of my face.

"Yoo-whoo! Earth to whatever your name is! Is anyone in there? Hello?" I quickly grabbed his hand and yanked it into a position so that I could easily break one or more of his carpal bones.

"Ow, ow, ow. Uncle! Uncle!"

I gave a chuckle before releasing Emmett's hand. I am not a girl to be messed with, especially before eight o'clock in the morning.

"Damn girl, where did you learn to do that?" he half whimpered while gripping his injured wrist.

"My step-brother Jasper taught me. He teaches self-defense at the community college a couple of nights a week and just taught me a few moves in case some jerk was annoying me." Why was I telling this stranger about my family? For all I know he could be a stalker and/or a murderer…and he's sitting at my kitchen table…

"Wait, hold on, Jasper Whitlock?" he asked shocked.

This caught me by surprise. "How do you know my step-brother's name?" I asked skeptically.

He stuffed another bite of toast into his already full mouth. "Well, I know a guy named Jasper Whitlock. And I just assumed it was the same person. I mean come on, Jasper hasn't been a very popular name since like the civil war or something."

He was so right. Nearly everyone in my family had when Jasper's mom explained that she wanted her bouncing baby boy to have a strong name; it was so old-fashioned that it had to inspire some sort of greatness in him. Unfortunately for her, just having a strong name wasn't enough for my very reluctant and stubborn step-brother. He was the resident frat boy and usually spent most of his weekends drunk on our couch.

"Hey! Don't be dissing my boyfriend! I think he's name is sexy!" Both Emmett and I jumped at the abruptness of Alice's comment. She was very defensive around anything that had to do with Jasper. They started dating three years ago but have had a crush on each other for as along as I've known them.

"Settle down, pixie! I'm not making fun of him. Jasper is an awesome name, really! And who am I to make fun of anyone's name? My name's Emmett for God's sake. I've never even heard of that one before." He explained before a look of realization painted across his face. "What a minute, I know who you are! You're Alex right? Jazz talks about you all the time!" Oh, poor Emmett…that was definitely _not_ the name to use.

Alice took several deep breaths, hopefully trying to calm herself. "No, my name is NOT Alex! My name is _Mary Alice Brandon_, but if you call me Mary, I will kill you. I go by _Alice_, not Alex." And with that she sat down with a thump in her chair and started to work on her Sudoku once again. None of us were really sure why Alice got upset when someone called her Alex; we just knew that she hated it.

"Sorry," I turned to face him, "Alice gets a little excited sometimes, and I guess I should introduce myself since she so rudely did. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella or I probably won't answer you, I don't give death threats though." I explained as we both laughed at the fuming pixie. I had to give it to the guy, not many could sit and take the wrath o' Alice quite so nonchalantly.

"Ha, ha. It's cool. Man, it sure is going to be interesting living with you two." That's right. He did call us his "roommates". What the hell was that about?

It was then that Rosalie decided to rise from the dead and join the land of the living. "Good morning, Rose! Did you sleep well?" I asked her much to chipper for her liking.

"Ugh…mmph" she mumbled while fiddling with the coffee pot. I turned and noticed that Emmett had completely stopped breathing and was watching every move that she made. "God, she really is beautiful." I barely heard him whisper to himself before taking another sip of coffee.

Somehow, Rosalie managed to fix her coffee and finally went to sire down between Emmett and Alice. Her eyes shot open as she realized there was a man sitting next to her.

"Holy shit! You mean that wasn't a dream last night?!" she screamed as she took in the sight of Emmett wearing her favorite terrycloth robe.

"I know I rocked your world last night baby, but I most definitely am real.' He explained while throwing his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Rose sat there frozen as she thought about what he had just said.

"So, if last night really happened, then I really did invite you to live here didn't I?" she asked while hiding her face in her hands.

"Yeah you did baby." He answered before he started to play with her hair. They looked so comfortable with each other. Almost as if they had known each other their entire lives. I was nearly caught up in the emotion when something occurred to me.

"Um…what the hell, Rose?" How could she just let some random guy move in with us without first consulting Alice and me?

"Hey Emmett, could you give us a few minutes?" Rose asked, twirling one of his brown curls.

"Yeah, babe, I have to take a shower and call someone anyway." He stated as he walked back towards Rosalie's room. I couldn't help but notice the look of longing that she held in her eyes at his absence. It wasn't until after we heard the shower turn on that Alice piped in.

"So what the hell is going on?" she asked while throwing down her completed puzzle.

"Guys, please listen. I didn't really have any other choice. He doesn't have anywhere to go. Please." She sputtered out.

I let out a deep sigh while running my hands over my face. "Rose what do you even know about the guy? I mean what if he's some stalker and has a criminal record or something?" Did she know anything about him?

"I know more than you think. His name is Emmett McCarty, he's 24, he's a video game programmer, and he has a younger brother. We've been dating for 6 months so I know he's not a stalker or anything. He's not just some random guy I found at the party last night. God, did you two really think I would bring a complete stranger here?" she asked trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. It wasn't our fault that we had thought the worst of them, I certainly had no idea that she was dating someone so steady, she never had before.

"Plus," she added, "we have the room. I mean we have a four bedroom apartment, but I don't really think that he will stay in the extra room anyway." We all laughed at what she was insinuating.

"So, why doesn't he have anywhere to stay? Don't video programmers make tons of money?" Alice finally asked. I wouldn't admit it, but I was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, here's the thing. He and his brother were sharing an apartment but the whole building went up in flames last week. Remember, it was on the news. And you both know how hard it is to find an apartment in the tiny town."

That brought back some old memories. "Yeah, it took us what, two months to find this place?" I said while flashbacks crossed my mind. I was forced to more in with Jasper during the apartment hunt; let's just say that it was more than a little uncomfortable living with him, especially when Alice stayed over.

"Wait, didn't you say that he lived with his brother? Why can't he stay with him like he did before?" I asked curiously, not that I had anything against Emmett living here anymore.

"Yeah, about that…" she started while wringing her hands and looking at the floor.

"Hey Rosebud! I just talked to Edward and he said that he's gonna move all of his stuff in tomorrow! Is that cool?" Emmett bellowed from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES! I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAVE RECEIVED SOME DEATH THREATS FROM SOME PEOPLE IF I DON'T! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP MY THE END OF THE WEEK.. THANKS SO MUCH AND HAPPY READING!**_

**Edward's POV**

"Now tell me my dear brother..." I began while taking slow, deep breaths, "how in the hell did you burn down our apartment?"

"But Edward, I didn't mean to!" I had to stop him right there.

"What do you mean, you didn't mean to? You were trying to spit fire! What did you think was going to happen?" How on earth he received his doctorate in computer and video game programming is beyond me, he was a complete idiot when there was anything pertaining to everyday life.

He let out a small laugh, I couldn't see it, but I swear he was smiling on the other end of the phone. "It just looked really cool when those dudes on _America's Got Talent_ did it! Plus I was really drunk and I just really wanted to try it out. I couldn't help the fact that I spat out too much alcohol."

And this was my older brother? The one that inspired me to go to medical school? Most of the time it seemed as though I was decades older than he was, instead of being younger by two years.

"So where exactly are we supposed to live now, Criss Angel?"

"Dude, I love him! His T.V. show is so sweet!" After a few minutes of his Criss Angel, mind freak chatter, I began to feel my patience starting to chip away. "Emmett, focus. Let me say this slowly so that you might understand." Oh, he hated when I spoke down to him. "We. Are. Homeless. As in, we have no where to live. And I certainly am not going to stay in this hotel room for very much longer."

I heard a small smack and could only guess that he had slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh! Edward, you got me so off focus. Anyway, I found us a place to live. Now it may be a little tight for a while but I think we can make do. It's going to be awesome, you'll love it." What did he mean by tight? There were only two of us and money certainly wasn't a problem.

"And where exactly is this wonderful place?" I asked him quizzically.

"Now okay, don't freak out or anything. You promise?" What in the hell.

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out."

"Okay, well we're going to stay with Rosalie." Why was he so nervous about telling me that? I've met Rose a few times during their relationship and she seemed a little wild but also very nice. She really wouldn't be horrible to live with; even if I might have to buy some earplugs.

"Edward, are you still there? Oh Eddie boy! You better not be dreaming about my girlfriend!" And he always said that I was a jealous one.

"Sorry, just zoned out for a bit. Okay, well that's not too bad. But why would we be cramped there's only three of us." I asked him thoroughly confused.

He let out a nervous laugh, not a good sign. "Well, you see…it's just…now don't get upset…" Alright, now I'm starting to lose my patience.

I let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Emmett, just spit it out already."

"Okay, well the thing of it is. Rose has roommates. Well, two to be precise." _Two_ roommates, unless they have a 4 bedroom apartment, this really isn't going to work.

"Um...two roommates. How big is this apartment?"

"Don't worry little Eddie, you won't have to share a room with a girl. I know how uncomfortable you get around the fairer sex!" Oh, he had jokes did he? Still, it's not like I was scared of them. I just ended a really bad relationship and just wasn't into dealing with all the drama quite yet.

"Whatever, Emmett. So do I get to at least meet these roommates before we move in? And they are cute right?" Well, if I was going to have to go through hell, I might as well enjoy it.

"Dude! I thought you were going to totally freak out! And of course they're cute, they are Rosalie's friends, you know how she is about who she hangs out with." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I was still a little anxious about moving in with three girls, only one of which that I have ever met before. What did the others think about our future situation? Why am I still asking myself questions?

I stared around at the boxes that half filled the tiny hotel room and gave a defeated sigh. Hopefully we won't have to stay for too long, just enough time to find another apartment. "And when am I supposed to haul both of our stuff over there? And where is it anyway?"

"Don't have a hissy fit. I'll be down there later today to help box the rest of that stuff up. I'll tell the girls that you're moving in tomorrow that way they can clean that extra room out today." Just one room; it figures that he would be staying in the same room as Rose.

I did feel bad that we were leaving the girls to fix a room up for myself. My parents had always taught me to be chivalrous towards women; I wonder what they would say to the two of us moving in with three girls. "Well, I'll start packing up the stuff and I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good bro. I have to throw on some clothes and I'll be over there shortly." He replied fixing to hang up the phone.

"Hey, wait!" I nearly screamed at him, "Do you at least know their names? Or have you not graced them with your presence yet?"

"Whoa, too funny. I'm laughing my ass off right now. And yeah, their names and Bella and Alice, and make sure you call her _Alice_ and not _Alex_, trust me on this one." He explained with a shudder, since when did he shudder? "But I gotta go, see you later!"

I snapped my phone shut and turned to look at the mountain of possessions that had yet to be repacked. Ah, I'll do it later when Emmett comes back. Why should he miss out on all the fun? I unpacked my keyboard and started to play a few pieces that I had memorized from when I used to compose. I preferred my baby grand piano to this tiny piece of plastic, but that wasn't very mobile and it was still at my parent's house in Chicago.

Halfway through the piece that I had written for my mother, I started to daydream about my future roommates. Alice seemed like a firecracker, she must have really done something crazy to get my giant brother to shudder like that. And Bella, that certainly is a unique name. Well, maybe not. There is that cute little nursing student that has the same clinical schedule as I do that is named Bella. She seems really nice but I haven't gotten the chance to strike up a conversation with her; we were both so busy most of the time at the hospital. I would like the chance to get to know her though.

I played the final note of the song decided that I should take a quick shower before Emmett returned. Grabbing some of my toiletries, I walked to the bathroom to give a final glance into the mirror. "Well, this will definitely be an adventure."

_**OOH LA LA. EDWARD IN THE SHOWER!! OKAY LOVLIES, IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FAST ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE-ISH BUTTON DOWN THERE ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE AND LEAVE A NICE LITTLE REVIEW FOR ME! ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK THAT I ABANDONNED PSH:CS, I AM POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!!**_


	4. Moving Day

Bella's POV

"Where in the hell are we going to put all of this?" I asked no one in particular while throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, Bella. The faster we get this done, the better. I can't wait until they get here. Besides, Alice and I already did most of the work. You just have to pack up your stuff now." Rosalie explained throwing some more knick-knacks into a box.

I gave a huff and turned back to my box. "Could you at least tell me something about this Edward? That's his name right? Kind of old-fashioned don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess. Their parents must like those kind of names, Emmett's is the same And don't tell me that you don't like the name Edward, don't you have a crush on that medical student at the hospital? He's name's Edward right? But this Edward is really quiet. I mean when he's not at school or work, he's usually in his room listening to music or something." She explained.

_I'm more like completely in love, but yeah. And this guy sounds like a total nerd._

"He kind of reminds me of you. Oh! And he's really cute, but don't tell Emmett I said that, he gets jealous!" She added with a laugh.

This kind of set me back. "So are we the same in the fact that we're both cute or that he seems a little anti-social?" _He's probably some nerd that lives for D&D tournaments and spends his weekends reading comics._

She let out a deep breath. "I don't know Bella, you two are just a lot alike, I guess. He's also single…" she let on.

"Well, thank you, Cupid. I don't think I will be getting together with him anytime soon, he is Emmett's brother after all. They must share some sort of the same genes." This earned me a scowl.

"You're so mean, Bella." She said playfully.

"WHAT?!"

We both ran out of the room and into the hallway trying to find the source of the yell, and soon found that it was coming from Alice's room.

"Ooh, Alice must have told Jasper about the living 'situation'." Rose speculated.

In the same second, both of them emerged from the room arguing with each other.

"But, it's not like anything will happen, Jasper! I'm in love with you and no one else! I would never think about doing anything with either of them." Alice tried to explain to a fuming Jasper while latching onto his arm.

He brought his free hand up and wiped it over his face. "It's not you I'm worried about, Alice. How am I supposed to feel about my girlfriend, sister, and pseudo-sister sharing an apartment with two guys? I know the workings of the mind of a man in his 20s; trust me, I'm one of them. And I'm not just going to sit around and watch this happen."

"Ah, Jazzy. Please, nothing will happen I swear it! Plus, Emmett is staying in Rosalie's room and Edward is going to be staying on the second floor in the farthest room away from mine!" Alice's patience was starting to wear down.

He closed his eyes and starting rubbing his temples with his fingers—a sure sign that he was frustrated. After a few moments of deep breathing, a smile started to creep across his face.

"Alright, but you're going to have to get rid of some of your stuff." He said calmly. Alice's face dropped in shock. No one told Alice to get rid of anything…ever.

"W-w-why do I need to get rid of my stuff?" She asked completely in shock.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Well, there simply isn't enough space in that mall you call a closet for my stuff so you will need to downsize."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie asked, giving away our spot of seclusion.

"As I said before—which I'm sure you two nosy ones heard," he started smoothly, "I am not just going to sit around and let these guys move in. And since you don't care about my opinion, I am doing the only other logical thing, and moving in too."

All three of is just stared at him for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"Okay, I'm now going to leave you three alone to help Alice make some room and I'll be back with my stuff around seven." He told us while walking to the front door.

"Goodbye my love, until we meet again." And with that, he gave Alice a peck on the cheek and turned on his heel to walk out of the door.

"So I guess Jasper is moving in too." Alice stated walking to her room. Awesome, six people in a four bedroom apartment, this is going to work out just great. Thank God we decided to get the two story duplex.

**Emmett's POV (Yes, you read that right, it is Emmett's. Now Cassie can leave me alone!)**

I walked into the hotel room only to be greeted by the sound of running water. Hum, Edward must be in the shower. Time to go mess with him! As I approached the bathroom door, I faintly heard the sound of him singing into the shower head, God, he's worse than a teenage girl. In the next moment, I kicked open the door with a slam.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed throwing open the shower curtain, revealing my very naked brother.

"Holy Shit!" I heard him shout before he fell into the tub with a thump.

"Ha Ha! Sorry little brother. I just couldn't help myself. You're just so easy." I bellowed through my laughs.

He turned the water off and reached out to grab a towel before wrapping it around his body. Standing up slowly, he gave me a death glare and rubbed his tail bone.

"For the love of all that is holy, Emmett. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said steaming.

"Oh relax! I was just kidding around with you. Besides, you're a doctor, you'd be alright if something major were to happen." I told him walking into the living area.

"I'm not a doctor yet! I still have another year." He shouted from the bathroom.

I took a look around the room realizing that he didn't even start repacking yet. He is so lazy. Oh well, I am too. And with that I booted up my laptop and started to configure some new software I was currently working on. He came out from the bathroom twenty minutes later dressed in his clinical scrubs.

"You got clinicals today, McDreamy?" I asked not tearing my eyes away from my screen.

He let out a loud grunt and proceeded to get ready. "Please, do not call me that! It's bad enough that the nurses say it, please not you too." I had nearly died from laughter when he had told me that the nurses started calling him that after the character on _Gray's Anatomy_.

"I'm just kidding little bro. So I see you got a lot of packing done." I said sarcastically gesturing to the pile on the floor.

"I was just waiting for you to get here. You know, so we could have some brotherly bonding." He explained while landing a punch on my arm.

"I think I've seen enough of you today to suffice for bonding." I said shutting down the computer. I can deal with that later, my deadline was still more than a week away and I wanted to move in with Rosie as soon as possible, and that would require getting everything packed up. It's not that I wanted to move into their apartment really badly, I just really hate hotel rooms. I mean, how many people have slept in these beds before? Disgusting.

"So are you going to tell me about my roommates or do I have to wait to meet them?" He asked sorting through the mess. I finished taping up my now full box. "Well, if I was being fair, I would make you wait…but I'm not that mean." I shivered.

"Ugh, that bad huh?" He asked before dumping some more stuff in another box.

"No, not really. I think I just shocked them this morning when I walked in the kitchen with just Rosie's pink robe on and nothing else." I explained.

He went to pack up his compositions and keyboard acting like he was still listening. "Well, that certainly sounds like an excellent first impression."

We talked for a few more minutes until he realized that he needed to leave for the hospital.

"Just call when you get done." I told him as he walked to the door. "Rosalie said that they might get everything ready today since none of them have to work. So, we might just be able to move everything in tonight." _The sooner we get out of this hotel, the better._

He answered with a nod of his head and stalked out. I always wondered if he could read my mind, he seemed to always answer the thoughts in my head. A let out a sigh and turned to finish packing everything up.

_SHE GOT HER OWN THING. THAT'S WHY I LOVE HER. MISS INDEPENDENT, OOH THE WAY YOU SHINE. MISS INDEPENDENT._

Awesome, she finally picked a ringtone, and Ne-Yo, good choice. Hot song too, definitely describes her. I flipped open my phone to verify that is was her calling.

"Sup, Rosie? How are you, love of my life?" I heard her give a soft giggle. I love that sound, but there are a few more sounds that come from her that I love more.

"Good. I just called to see how you were. How did Edward take the news?" She asked nervously. She finally admitted to me at some point in our relationship that she didn't think Edward liked her, especially because he didn't swoon over her from the moment he saw her.

"He seemed okay with everything I guess. He's so cryptic I can't really tell what he's thinking." I answered honestly.

"Well that's good…I think. So when am I going to see you again?" She asked seductively—ooh, another one of my favorite sounds, Rose's sex voice. Snap out of it, Emmett.

I gave a chuckle. "Am I just so sexy that you can't go two hours without seeing me? And to answer your question, probably within an hour. We've already got most of the stuff packed, now we just need a place to put it."

"Okay, so you should be able to move in tonight. Alice and I have most of the room cleaned and Bella just got back from class. So it should be ready by the time you get here." Good, I might have enough time to get some more work down on that software. Because as soon as I am officially moved in, I will NOT be thinking about getting that done.

"Alright, I'm just going to finish everything up here then I'll give you a call and head on over."

"Sounds great! Is Edward coming with you?"

I shook my head before I realized she couldn't see me. "Nope, he's at his clinicals right now. He's going to call me when he's headed this way to see where I'm at."

There was a pause… "Clinicals? At what hospital?"

Why would she want to know what hospital? "St. John's, why?"

"Uh…um…N-no reason. Hey I've got to go! I'll talk to you later! Love you, bye!" She rushed off.

"Okay, Lo—" Dial tone. That was strange. Why did she just rush off like that? Oh well, I'll just have to ask her about it later.

**Edward's POV**

I slammed my locker and leaned my forehead against it. This has been a day straight from the fiery pits of hell. Why did I have to help the one doctor in this hospital that had a lisp so bad that he practically showered every one of his patients when he talked to them? I didn't learn anything today; in fact, I spent most of my day apologizing and cleaning up said patients for him. I grabbed my jacket and turned to walk to my car.

"Bye, McDr-Edward!" the nurse said from the station, I think her name was Jessica, maybe Julia, I really didn't care enough to really find out. Oh the nurses. Another reason today was so horrible; Bella wasn't working today. She always manages to get a smile on my face even on the darkest of days. I really should make the effort to get to know her more, maybe ask her out for coffee after our shifts one night.

"Bye, Jennifer." I answered back walking swiftly around the corner.

"It's Jessica…" I could almost hear the pity in her voice.

I stomped through the parking lot and found my most prized possession, my beautiful Volvo. I know it seems a little practical for a guy in his 20s but what can I say? I love the thing. It also doesn't hurt that Emmett and I souped it up so that it can reach 150 mph easily.

I started her up and was immediately immersed in the sounds of Debussy. I'm so grateful that I bought this sound system too. But I'll have to enjoy that later, right now I need to find out where Emmett is.

I pulled out the silver phone and quickly dialed the number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Damn it, Emmett, pick up the phone. _Ring. Ring._

"What do you want Edward? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He asked breathless.

Lord, it's not even 6:00 yet. "Well, put your pants back on and tell me where in the hell I'm going." I answered more sharply than I had meant to.

"Whoa calm down there, Tonto. I'm over at the new apartment, are you on your way?"

"Yeah, just got off of work. What's the address?" This town was small enough where I knew about where every street in it was. He quickly gave me the address and said that he needed to excuse himself and that he'll see me when I got there. I let out a chuckle and snapped the phone shut. He may drive me crazy, but he is my big brother.

It took fifteen minutes to finally pull up to what I thought was the apartment complex, Emmett hadn't said anything about it being a duplex. This fact had me a little bit relived, at least we weren't going to be living on top of one another, and it did have two stories. I was immediately confirmed in my suspicions when I noticed Emmett's massive jeep in the spot next to Rosalie's M3.

I parked my car and went to the trunk to grab what few possessions that Emmett couldn't fit and take with him. Luckily, the door was facing the front, so I walked up and gave a steady knock on it.

"Coming!" A female voice yelled through the door.

The sound of running footsteps grew louder and louder as the approached the door, then I heard a loud thump, almost as if the person had fallen over.

I immediately opened the unlocked door and was met with the sight of a beautiful angel sprawled out with her face. She went to pull herself up on her shaky arms but nearly collapsed but I managed to reach out to help her before she met the tile once again. She turned to look at me with her beautiful doe eyes and I could feel the smile spread across my face.

"Bella?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__: See?? I told everyone that I would have this chapter out quickly and look here it is!! And I apologize for the view changes so much. I had originally meant to only have the story from Bella and Edward's POV, but Emmett was dying to be heard! I plan on having only one POV per chapter but I needed to get everything set up for future chapters so I needed everyone's intake. But I'm going camping this weekend so I won't have my laptop, but I will have some paper and I plan to write! So expect the next chapter out on Sunday! Thanks and happy reading!_

_Oh! And review! I know everyone gets tired of reading this but honestly it does help when you get that one comment that just says and I quote, "yummy. update or i'll send flesheating ostriches after you! rawr!" You are amazing Estelle and I love you! Alright, bye!_


	5. Introductions

"Bella! Are you okay? I thought I heard you fall again." I tore my eyes away from her to see a small woman yelling while running down the hall. Well, I shouldn't say woman, she didn't appear any older than me but it doesn't seem tight to call her a girl.

I looked back at Bella and noticed that she hadn't moved an inch from her previous position. Was she hurt? Surely she would tell me that wouldn't she? I mean she does know that I'm a doctor, hell, she's a nurse. She half sat, half laid on the cold tile floor staring up at me with her wide eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Snap out of it, Edward, you have to say something—anything—you're appearing like a jerk right now.

"Are you okay?" Very original.

She blinked a few times and shook her head, allowing her chestnut waves to cross her face. "Um…yeah. I'm good, I just fall down a lot." She falls down a lot? Well, I'll just have to start preventing that. Wait, what am I saying? This girl has me all confused and I've spent all of two minutes with her today.

I reached out to help pull her up on her feet causing her to nearly fall over again at the sudden change of direction. "Whoa, you know, you're not usually this clumsy at the hospital." I told her—letting a chuckle escape from my lips.

"Um, who are you?" I had almost forgotten that we weren't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's younger brother." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. She completely ignored it and instead chose to wrap her dainty arms around me in a hug. She quickly dropped her arms once she felt my body tense slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not really that big on handshakes, I prefer hugs. Oh, and I'm Alice by the way, but I'm pretty sure that Emmett already warned you about me." She laughed in a high pitched bell tone. Emmett was afraid of _her_?

"So, I'm just guessing here, but do you to know each other?" She asked while looking pointedly between Bella and myself. Only then did I remember that I still had an arm wrapped around Bella's waist from my attempt to save her from her second fall. I dropped it hastily and could feel the tinge of a blush threatening to paint my face.

Thankfully, Bella had come to enough to answer her. "Um, yeah. We work together at St. Johns." Alice's eyes squinted slightly as if she was trying to bring back a memory.

"Edward, Edward," she repeated my name while tapping her index finger to her chin, "Edward, Ed—OH! _That_ Edward!" What does she mean by _that_ Edward? I felt Bella shift beside me and turned to find her facing away from me. Huh, Strange.

"Alice! Don't we have to go and finish cleaning out your closet so Jasper has room to move in?" Bella suddenly turned around to ask. "And Edward, your room is the one up the stairs at the end and to the left." She called back to me before disappearing with Alice around the corner.

"Well, thanks for the lovely welcome." I mumbled before starting up the wooden stairs. As I strode down the narrow hallway, my curiosity started to get the best of me and I couldn't help but to explore some of the rooms. The first room that I came to was a library of some sort. I step in the room and was in complete awe of the different novels around me. Classics, moderns, Romances, Biographies, everything and anything could be found. There is only one person that I could think of that would have a collection such as this in this house—Bella. Rosalie certain didn't read very much, and I highly doubt that Alice had the concentration. My fingers caressed the spines of some volumes that had been split and torn from use, most of which were Austen classics. But there just wasn't enough time to browse right now; I'll have to come back later.

I exited out of the room and continued by journey back down the hall. I discovered a bathroom which was filled with various soups and other scented things. This is definitely going to take some getting used to; I've never lived with a female before. Finally I approached the last two doors on the floor. Now did she say to the left or right? Well, only one way to find out. I turned to open the door that was on the right. Twisted in the knob, I gently pushed the door out of the way. This wasn't my room.

This room had an essence of elegance about it. It was simply yet intricate, I felt like I had stumbled into a private slice of someone's paradise. The walls were splashed with a light blue and were bordered with white. Pictures were decorated throughout the walls and on nearly every available surface. I walked around and looked at the different stages of her life. Some pictures were of a younger Bella in a ballerina outfit and others showed her growing up. There were many with both Rosalie and Alice and others with who I assumed were her parents.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Holy Shit!" I jumped so high that I nearly connected with her ceiling fan. I turned around and saw Bella standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I asked what you were doing in here. This is _my_ room incase you couldn't figure that out by your snooping."

Yeah, it probably doesn't look very good that someone that she doesn't really know that well was in her room looking at all of her stuff. "I'm sorry. I couldn't remember if you had said left or right so I just tried a door and it happened to be your room. I am so sorry." I said practically running out.

She let out a laugh, that's a good sign right? "No, it's okay. I understand, I'm the same way when I'm in a new place. But your room is the one right across the hall." She explained before walking toward me and pulling the door closed behind her. She shot me a smile and opened the door that led to the room that was for me.

"Well, it's very…pink." That was the only way to describe it the pepto bismol explosion before me. Every square inch of the room and a shade of pink to it. Was this some sort of horrid joke?

Bella looked down and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "Um…yeah. This was kinda Alice and Rosalie's fashion central."

"Can I at least pain it?" I asked hoping. Any color would be better than this monstrosity. I could feel my masculinity diminishing as I kept staring straight ahead.

"Of course you can anything you want. But I'm going to go help Alice finish up so I'll talk to you later. And I think Emmett pizza for everyone tonight since I really didn't feel like cooking and it should be here in an hour or so. If you need anything, just let me know!" She called.

I was confused. "Why did you come up here, again?"

She blushed and didn't bother to try and hide it this time. "I was just making sure that you found the room alright. I figured that you would assume that my room was yours at first so I just came to help." She only stumbled once more before finally descending the stairs. I would have to explore that part of the house later but for now I really need to unpack. Then something dawned on me. My room is a mere five steps from Bella's…


	6. Turbulence

_**Author's Note**__**: **_**Hi lovelies! I have realized that my chapters are fairly short for this story and for that I am sorry. I can start to write longer chapters but that may mean that I can only update weekly ******** I know…sad day. But this chapter didn't take too long so I will try to both make them longer and get them out at a reasonable time. But please remember that I also have other obligations much like all of you! Anyway happy reading!**

**Jasper's POV**

_What in the hell are they thinking? How could they be so stupid as to just let two strange men move into their house? Do they have no self-preservation at all?!_

I had been ranting and raving since I had left the girls' house earlier this morning.

"Dude, why are you leaving?" I turned to see that two of my frat brothers were standing in the doorway of my almost empty room.

"I know you two freshmen are going to miss your hunky frat member, but I have other matters to attend to." I explained throwing some dirty clothes at Jacob. Meanwhile, Seth had taken the opportunity to go and claim my bed as his own.

Jacob threw my boxers back at me. "Oh we know all about you going to move in with your incredibly hot sister and her totally hot friends." I didn't much care for Jake. I mean he was a good guy I guess, but I didn't really like the fact that he had such a huge crush on my sister. Though they had only met a few times—mostly when Bella had to come pick me up when I was so drunk I couldn't walk—Jacob had somehow fallen head over heels for her.

"Can you please not talk about my sister like that?" I begged him.

"Yeah Jake, if we want to get this room, then we have to start being nice to him."Seth explained. If I had to choose only one of them to claim this space it would be Seth. He was the youngest in the house, yet he still held his own during the intense initiation. And I just really didn't care for Jacob very much.

I laughed at both of them for entirely different reasons. "Well, if you two morons are going to come in my room and bother me, then you might as well help me pack."

They both reluctantly moved from their respective spots and started to pile the once empty moving boxes full of all the stuff that I had accumulated over then past four years. After several minutes of just sitting in silence, Jake finally spoke up.

"Is it true that you're only moving in with Bella because Rose let two other guys move in?" Damn him. How had that gotten out so quickly? I just found out that morning and had only told our chapter president, Sam, a few hours ago.

"And why do you think that?" I asked vaguely.

Seth punched him in the arm. "Aw, some guys were just talking about it earlier. We just wanted to know if it was true or not."

Might as well tell them. "Yeah, it's true. I gotta be there to protect my girls you both know how it is."

"Yeah, when we moved Rachel upon to UW, I almost had to kill some guys up there for looking at her like that." Jake explained.

"Ha, ha…yeah I'm sure Jake. Weren't you like 12 when she moved up? But I'm just messing with you. Is it still okay to use your truck?" I had asked Jake earlier this morning to use his truck to move since it would be impossible on my Crotch Rocket.

"Yeah, we've already cleaned it out nice and good for you 'big brother'." Seth indicated using air quotes. Ah, I sure am going to miss the brotherhood but there were other things that were more important.

We finally pulled into the duplex around seven that night. Turning into the drive, I was glad that I only had a motorcycle and not a car. Around the driveway there were several cars including: Rosalie's red BMW, Bella's massive truck from the '50s, a huge off-road jeep wrangler, and a silver Volvo; glad we had that extra garage to the side. It looked more like a party was going on instead of just all of the residents being at home at the same time. And this had yet to include Alice's Porsche that she's supposed to be picking up in a few weeks.

"Wow, all six of you are going to be living here?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, apparently." I mumbled, "And thanks for helping me move guys. Alice had been busy cleaning that room for Emmett's brother."

Jacob chose that moment to slap me heartily on the back. "Hey, don't worry about it, man. Just as long as we can have that room back at the house."

"Of course, I'll call Sam as soon as we get everything unloaded. I don't want to make this request and you two running out before any of the work is done."

He put the truck in park and started loading our arms down. Before we had even reached the front door, my favorite pixie came busting out running towards us.

"Jazzy! I'm so excited that you are moving in!" She screamed in my ear while throwing her frail arms around my full ones. "Oh, but don't think that I'm not pissed off that you made me move my stuff, and yes, I _moved_ it, I did not get rid of it." God, you've got to love those mood swings. I heard Jake and Seth snicker behind me so I turned and threw them a glare.

"Jasper? What's up man?" I looked up to see who was calling my name when I spotted one of my new roommates, Emmett Cullen.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, come down here!" I heard Rosalie call for me but I couldn't move from my spot on the floor between my bed and the wall. I have been down here since that Greek god walked in through the front door to see me lying on the ground. I am such an idiot. Did God hate me? He has to. Why else would be subject me to such torture? I acted like a spaz enough at the hospital with him around, but before I could always come back here to unwind and de-stress myself. Now the cause of all of my stress is going to be living in the same house as me, actually his room is just a few steps away.

Sure, I played it pretty cool when he first arrived, I may even have been a little flirty. Hell, I don't know. He probably is trying to get out of living here right now, now that he knows who his roommate is. Oh, God. I can't do this. I threw my head into my hands and brought my knees up to my chest sobbing. I have to move out. But where will I go? There aren't very many open places to rent, which is why the guys are staying here…All of a sudden I felt two warm hands relax themselves on my shoulders.

"Holy crow!" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…" the velvet soft voice assured me. I turned around and was immediately immersed in those dazzling emerald green eyes. I love those eyes and that sexy crooked grin wasn't too bad either.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and handed me a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "Um, you didn't come down for dinner so I thought I would salvage you a piece before Emmett ate all of it." He explained with a smile. Then, his face turned into a concerned frown. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying." How was I going to tell him that I was crying that he was moving in or out? But surely if he was repulsed by me, he wouldn't have brought me some pizza, right? I can just imagine the conversation now:

_Why thank you so much for taking time out to save me a slice of pizza and make sure that I get my recommended nutrition for the day. And I was crying because I'm really upset that you're moving in. Or is it because I think that you hate me and are going to move out?_

Yeah, that would be a lovely thing to say to him right now. Edward is trying to be really nice and all I want to do is be a jerk to him…well I guess it's better that I'm mean to him before he is mean to me…stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Thanks, that was really nice about the pizza. And it's nothing really; I just got something in my eye." I explained whipping a traitor tear from my face. That was brilliant, I was trying to claim a medical thing wrong with me to a doctor, smart thinking. He stared at me for a while trying to search my face for the actual truth. His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Finally, he broke the contact and shook his head in frustration. As he turned away, I swear I heard him mumble something but I was too nervous to ask what it was. He slowly rose from the ground and stuck his hand out as if to help me up. I willingly grabbed it and almost pulled back from the shock of the electricity that radiated between our touch. As soon as I was on my feet I quickly pulled my hand away and started to stare at my feet, praying that he would notice my blush. I am such an idiot. I looked up into his face where he open his mouth as if to say something then shut it and stalked out of the door. Wonderful.

**Edward's POV**

Had Bella felt the same shock that I did when she grabbed my hand? Surely not. I mean we haven't really ever talked…ever. We've worked the same clinical schedule all year, yet I still haven't gotten up the courage to ask her out. True, I may not have known her, but she did seem really friendly, especially to all of the patients. I just should have gotten up the nerve to ask her out for coffee, now I can just ask her at breakfast everyday now. I can't believe that we are living together. Emmett could have given me some warning about this, even if he didn't know that I had watched her from afar. God must certainly be smiling down on me right now.

I all but ran out of her room after I helped her off the floor, which must have looked horrible. I pushed the door open to my room and sat down in the middle of all of the stuff that I had yet to unpack, I need to work on my procrastination.

Staring at the obnoxious pink walls, I decided that this was the first thing that has to be changed. And it must be changed now. I got up and grabbed my keys and wallet before walking down the long hallway. Huh, I wonder if Bella would want to come with me. It couldn't really hurt to ask could it?

Quickly, I turned to walk back towards the rooms where her door was and rose my fist up to knock ever so gently. "Hey, Bella?"

"Hey, Edward…did you need something?" she asked tentatively.

I shifted from foot to foot and starting wringing my hands. Why was I so nervous? I'm acting like a Junior asking a Senior to the prom.

"Uh…I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to Walmart with me to pick up some paint. To be quite honest, I'm a little scared to sleep in that pink monstrosity …I might have nightmares of Barbie dolls attacking me or something." I added with a nervous chuckle…ooh, smooth.

"Yeah sure. I would want you to freak out or anything in the middle of the night. And I definitely don't want you picking something out that would be disgusting. I may have to see it every now and then." She added with a wink. Wow, I really need to get to know this girl, would that be weird though? Asking out your roommate?

She ran into her room and emerged a few minutes later wearing a green hoodie and her hair pulled back into a ponytail showing off her neck. Damn…okay, calm down.

I gave her a smile. "Your carriage awaits, Ma'am."

She rolled her eyes at my comment. "What, are you from like the early 1900's or something?" she asked with a laugh.

I led her out to the Volvo and was going to open the door for her but she got in and closed the door before I could assist her.

"You know, I've always wondered who drove this car."

"Yeah, I got it from my parents when I got into med school. My dad wanted me to have a 'sensible' car for school and I sure as hell wasn't going to care about 'sensibility'." I explained while pulling out of the driveway, careful not to hit the parking lot behind me. By the time I hit the highway, I was going well over the speed limit. I loved the feeling of speed whether it is in my car, or just when I'm running early in the morning.

"Holy Crow! Slow down!" She screamed from beside me.

"So is that your favorite phrase? And I'm not even going that fast. But if it will make you feel better, I'll slow down…a little." A frustrate groan escaped my lips before I could stop it and Bella let out a playful giggle. I made a vow right then and there that I would do anything in my power to hear that sound as much as possible. We chatted about nothing in particular until I swiftly pulled into the parking lot.

**Bella's POV**

After what must have been several hours of paint shopping, Edward decided on a color scheme of greens and gold for his room. We walked around the store grabbing different things that he had either lost in the fire or just needed for the new space. Along the way, we started talking about anything and everything that had to do with each other. I ended up finding out that his father is also a doctor, Emmett is his only sibling, and that he spends most of his free time (the little that doctor's have) playing his piano and writing compositions. Learning this knowledge, I made him promise that he would play them for me, even if it was just on his distasted keyboard instead of a real piano.

"So Bella…" he started bringing up a hand to run through his hair. This was apparently a nervous habit that I have picked up on both during work and the time that we had gotten to know each other. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something. I mean, if you think that it'll be too weird since we're roommates that fine." He added sounding a little insecure. Was Edward Cullen asking me out? Surely not. No way. That wouldn't happen ever. He is just so gorgeous and I'm just plain old Bella. Nothing special, well except for my amazing talent of almost killing myself on a daily basis.

"That would be great, but it's 1:00 am. I highly doubt that anything is open right now." _But I would love to go any other time._

He blushed at little as realization overtook him and tried to look in the other direction before I noticed.

"Whoa, I wasn't paying any attention to the time." He said shyly.

"But I would like to go out another time." Where was this coming from? I'm shy Bella, not as outgoing as Alice and certainly not like Rosalie.

He contemplated this for a moment and started pushing our buggy to the car. "Okay, how about tomorrow afternoon? I can deal with the pink for tonight but I don't think I can last tomorrow. Would you like to help me, and then I'll pay for your coffee afterward?" He asked gaining his confidence slowly.

"That sounds wonderful."


	7. Paint war

_**Author's Note**_**: Hi lovelies! I hope everyone is not mad at me that this chapter took a little longer to get out than normal! I was stuck on PSH:CS and was focusing on that! UGH! I still am stuck with that one, but I promise to have that out by Sunday! Um…this chapter is about 4 more typed pages longer than the last one so I am slowly building into longer chapters just be patient with me!! And look! I did Alice's POV! Exciting stuff, I know! Anyway, I now present the next chapter. Have fun and happy reading!**

**Alice POV**

"Ow! Geez, Jazzy. Move over!" I grunted into the darkness. All I received for a response was a muffled grunt. I looked over and noticed that he was sound asleep on his stomach with his arms above his head tightly clutching his pillow. His beautiful blonde hair stuck out in every direction, and his head was positioned to where he was facing me with his jaw slightly slacked. I thought this was rather cute until he started to blow warm air straight into my face.

I was nearly asleep once more, after shifting to face the other direction of course, when I felt it again…

_THUMP!_

"Damn it, Jasper! STOP KICKING ME!" Okay, if this situation is going to work out then my full-size bed isn't going to cut it. Honestly, I didn't think that he wouldn't have fit into the bed with me. It just never seemed to bother us before, but then again, we didn't usually _sleep_ in the bed before. It just so turns out that even with my petite frame, the bed still wasn't large enough to encompass his 6'3" self.

Turning to the nightstand, the bright red numbers stood out bright in my face.

4:30 a.m.

Might as well get up. I can go take a nice, long shower then cook breakfast for everyone. As I shifted to step off the bed, a pair of strong arms encircled my tiny waist.

"And where do you think that you're going, beautiful?" a seductive voice asked me sleepily in my ear, I nearly swooned on contact. Of course he would wake up now that I had something to do.

"Well, I'm actually going to take a shower. Between you kicking me, and Edward and Bella being up all night, I didn't get much sleep and a nice hot shower is going to help relieve some tension."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Alice. I guess we'll just have to get a bigger bed, now you have a _real_ excuse to go shopping." Like I ever needed an excuse to go shopping. He gave me an apologetic smile when something dawned on him.

"Bella and Edward were up all night?"

Uh oh, here comes the big brother status. "Yes, they went shopping to get some things for his room and I think they were just trying to figure what would go where." I reassured him with a pat on his head.

"Oh, well I don't like him." He replied grumpily. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes until I decided that I really wanted that shower. Once again, I arose from the bed; and once again, he grabbed me.

"Would you like some company? You know, with six people living here, we need to start conserving water." I could practically hear the lust dripping off of his voice. I pondered that for a second, yet had to decline.

"I think you had enough fun last night." I told him with a smirk. "I'm sorry, Jazzy. But is we shower together than I'm not really going to want to cook that big breakfast for everyone like I wanted." All of a sudden, his happy expression became seriously depressed. Sometime I forget how quickly his mood can change; maybe I should get him tested to see if he's bipolar…

"Plus, it 4:45 in the morning so you might want to sleep in, it is your last day off for a while, you know." Jasper was currently in school to get his psychiatric license so he was pretty busy most of the time, well when he wasn't partying that is.

He thought about this for a bit then rolled over and was snoring again almost immediately. Oh, my big strong sleepy head.

I got up and skipped off to the bathroom. Popping my iPod in the iHome, I let it run on shuffle while I turned on the water. After making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, I hopped into the steady stream of water. The water worked its way through my aching muscles leaving me more energized than before. I started to wash my body and cringed when I went over a sore spot on my thigh. I removed the washcloth and noticed that I had a dark blue bruise about the size of a baseball. _Damn it, Jasper_. He left a huge bruise from where he kept kicking me all night.

As I was running shampoo through my short hair, once of my favorite older songs came on. And seeing as it would be a sin not to sing and dance to such a glorious song, I started to right there in the shower.

"Everybody dance now!" I shouted above the roar of the running water. I must have been completely in the zone, because by the time I came to, the water had started to run freezing cold. I quickly got turned it off and changed into my underwear and a fluffy pink robe, leaving my hair to air dry.

As I emerged from the bathroom, my senses were bombarded by the most glorious scent ever created…the sweet smell of fresh coffee. Huh, I guess Bella got up early.

I walked down the hall and could faintly hear clattering coming from the kitchen. She must have had the same idea that I did about cooking breakfast. Giving a smirk, I decided that I would surprise her. She was always uncomfortable about getting undressed in front of other people when she was younger, and even still some today. I quickly untied my robe and jumped into the kitchen while throwing it open.

"Ha! I flash you, Bella! What do you think about that?" I shouted triumphantly.

I stood there in shock as I looked into the face of not Bella, oh no, but Edward. We both stood there frozen until he snapped out of it to cover his eyes. This knocked some sense back into me and I quickly sealed me robe.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just trying to cook some breast-I mean breakfast for everyone." He corrected himself, blushing bright red.

"No, I'm sorry, Edward. I just thought that you were Bella…"I replied shyly.

"So do you do this with Bella often?" He chuckled with his eyes still covered by his hand.

I gave a laugh and poured us both some much needed coffee. "No, she just gets really uncomfortable when I do that; I just like to watch her squirm. And, by the way, I was covered up like 5 minutes ago. Plus, it's not like you haven't seen that before."

"Oh, okay." He dropped his hand then went back to finish cooking the breakfast. "I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. The only naked bodies I see are patients that are half crazy anyway. And I really don't think that Jasper would appreciate me seeing his girlfriend like that."

"Oh, never mind Jasper."

I couldn't help but to peek around his tall frame to see what he was cooking. My mouth almost started watering upon setting my sights on all of the food in front of me. French toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage all sat perfectly prepared.

"Wow, are you sure you're a doctor and not a world-class chef?"

"Ha, ha. Well I lived with Emmett so one of us had to learn to cook. It also helps that I watch the food network daily." He explained while tossing a pancake in the air before expertly catching it back in the pan.

"I tried to do that once and the pancake got stuck to the ceiling…"

We sat there and talked for a while before the rest of our roommates started to slowly trickle in.

"Good morning." I heard a soft whisper in my ear. "I really wish that you would have let me join you this morning."

I turned around in the cage of his arms and placed a kiss on his bare chest. "Now, if we did that, we might have missed this wonderful breakfast that Edward cooked for us."

"_You_ cooked this Edward?" Rose asked from her seat in Emmett's lap.

Emmett let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, Edward is a pretty awesome cook! He's certainly kept me healthy!" He bellowed while rubbing his stomach.

"At least there is _someone_ else that knows how to cook so I won't be the only once all of the time." Bella said with a smile.

Upon everyone finishing their breakfast, Bella picked up all of the dished to go wash them.

"I figure that if Edward could cook, than the least I could so is clean up." She explained after getting a confusing look from Jasper.

"That sounds like an even deal." Edward replied while giving her his empty plate and a sly smile. I swear I saw a ghost of a blush cross his face as hers flamed before she quickly retreated back into the kitchen.

"So, Edward, how do you know my sister?" Jasper asked from beside me.

He shifted slightly toward our direction. "Well, we both have almost the same clinical schedule so I met her while we were both working at the hospital. We work in different areas so I hadn't really gotten a chance to take to her as much as I would have like to."

"Yeah, all of the nursed over there call him Dr. McDr—"

"Enough, Emmett!" He growled interrupting his brother and throwing a hand over his mouth. I was a little scared at the exchange between the two and thought that a fight was fixing to break out before I heard Emmett's muffled laugh.

"You know, I think that I might just go help Bella with the dishes." Edward mumbled before rising from the table and going into the kitchen, shutting the door.

"We so have to get them together!" I squealed as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Whoa there, pixie. What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Could they obviously not see the chemistry that those two had with each other? Edward was practically drawn to wherever she was.

"Come on guys. Can none of you see how much they like each other?" I stared around the circle. Jasper visually cringed before donning a grimace. Emmett just sat there for a minute before a grin started to pull at the corners of his dimpled cheeks.

"Well finally!" Rose shouted while throwing her hands in the air. "Finally, she likes a decent guy, and no more Mike Newton hanging around!"

"Who's Mike Newton?" Emmett asked obliviously.

"Some asshole that Bella dated that basically stalks her now…" Jasper growled.

"Alright, so here's the plan…" I began. This was going to be good, even if Jasper _did _hate Edward.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe that Emmett almost told them that the nurses call me "Dr. McDreamy". It's bad enough that I have to hear it at work; I really didn't want to deal with it at home.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella washing some dishes in the sink. Why didn't she just use the dishwasher? AS I got closer to her, I could faintly hear that she was humming a familiar tune. Racking my brain, I soon became frustrated when I couldn't bring the recognition to the surface. She really did have a beautiful voice, even if she was just humming.

"Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think you; can't you just let me be?" she softly sang.

Ah…now I remember. She and a few of the nurses had an _A Fine Frenzy_ c.d. playing in the lounge a few days ago.

"So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."

"You have a beautiful voice." I told her softly in her ear.

She jumped at the sound of my voice causing her to cut her hand on the knife that she was washing.

Seeing her own blood, her eyes rolled back into her head and she nearly passes out. I quickly caught her before she slammed into the cold tile floor. She started coming back around as soon as I started running her bleeding hand under some clean water. I could help but laugh at the irony that a _nurse_ of all people would faint at the sight of blood.

"Now tell me, how are you a nurse if you can't stand the sight of blood?"

She blinked a few times, much like when I first found her on the floor when I moved in. Giving a huff, she threw herself out of my arms and quickly went to fix her wound. After several failed attempts to fix it herself, I gentle grabbed her wrist.

"Here, let me help you. This is why I've been going to medical school the past 6 years." I told her giving a laugh. She gave me an annoyed look and just stared as I started to patch her up.

"It's not the sight that I can't stand. It's the smell." She started.

The smell?

"The smell of what?" I asked quizzically.

"The smell of blood. It smells like iron and rust and salt. Ew." She huffed.

I shook my head a little. "Humans can't smell blood. What are you, a vampire? Now hold still while I get the first aide kit. Where is it?" I asked though chuckles.

She pointed below the counter and I quickly grabbed some gauze and antiseptic. "By the way, you never told me how you're a nurse if you can't stand the _smell_ of blood."

"It's just the major stuff that gets to me. That's why I'm doing pediatrics. Kids usually only have scrapes and sicknesses, not a chainsaw sticking through their head." I guess that makes sense, maybe. It still doesn't make sense that she would choose a career in medicine though.

I patted the now bandaged hand and went to clean the blood from the counter.

"I could have done that myself, you know." She grumbled.

"Yeah, you looked like you were doing just fine without me…" I said sarcastically.

"Well, help me finish the dishes then hero." She said throwing me a sly grin.

"I just saved you from bleeding to death, now you're making me do dishes? What more are you going to ask of me?" I joked. Once again she giggled and I felt my smile grow more. Oh, how I loved that sound.

"What time are you going to be in my room?" I asked nonchalantly. She stopped midway through washing a pan and turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

"You know, to help me paint and decorate? I had horrible pick filled nightmares last night." I clarified.

She blushed a beautiful tomato red at that. "Erm, I guess when we get done in here; If that's okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled down at her.

"Wait," I managed out between laughs. "You mean to tell me that you broke an arm while hemming a pair of pants? How?!"

We had spent the last 5 hours painting me room and talking. Okay, so we painted for an hour then had a huge paint war, but that still counts. To make the time pass by, we entertained ourselves by playing another game of twenty questions to get to know each other, much like in the store last night. She found out that my favorite color is blue, I have been playing piano for 20 years (I had started when I was 4), and that I'm originally from Chicago. I found out that she's an only child, her parents are divorced, and that she can't walk across a flat stable surface without tripping. With each answer that I heard, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper.

She narrowed her eyes at me and pointed the dripping paintbrush in my direction.

"Don't you dare make fun of me Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you do, then I'll be forced to start a paint war again." I looked down at our already paint covered clothes.

"Well, what if I restart is first?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not scared of you." She stated boldly.

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at that. She was being playing…alright, let the games begin. "You really shouldn't have said that." And with that, I lunged at her, paintbrush in hand.

"No, Edward, don't!" She screamed as I ran the green paint over her beautiful face.

We tumbled back and forth some and somehow, I ended up landing on top of her. She looked into my eyes as we both struggled to catch our breath from laughing too much. Truth be told, she was the one that caused me to lose my breath. Something took over my body then. Just the thought of her beneath me, breathless, drew the beast out of me. I had to kiss her right them. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned down toward her…

**Bella POV**

Wow, I can't believe this! Edward Cullen is going to kiss _me._ Okay, calm down Bella. You sound like a middle schooler with a crusher on the football star. He closed his eyes and started to lean in to me. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, out lips connected. The felling was that of sheer bliss. The small spark that occurred when we touched was magnified tenfold.

Our lips started to move in perfect sync one another. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip begging for entrance. Which I more than happily granted him. We both battled for dominance, yet he won me over with a shallow growl from the back of his throat.

"What in the hell?! Get off of my sister!" Damn it!

He quickly broke the kiss and looked to the source of our interruption. There in the doorway stood a menacing looking Jasper and a hyperactive Alice.

"I knew you two would get together! And after only being here for two days! Wow, you sure move fast Edward!" She said excitedly.

I blushed at and looked up to Edward, who by the way was still hovering over me, and noticed that he also had a faint blush.

"Um, could you give is a second?" I managed to squeak out once I found my voice.

Alice gave me a wink. "Of course, Bella! Come on, Jasper. Let's give them some privacy."

"They don't need anymore privacy…" Jasper stood there in the doorway just staring at us until Alice managed to pull him down the hall—she can be rather forceful for being so tiny.

I heard a deep breath exhale above me. "Well, that was…wow." Edward admitted.

I quickly turned to hide my embarrassment when he grabbed my chine with his hand and turned it toward him.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. That was, most definitely, the best kiss that I have ever had."

God, he is so sexy. But will this be too awkward? I mean we work together. Surely that can't be good.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower." He explained while standing up. He reached out to help me up and I gratefully took his strong hand in mine.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea to me. Why don't you use ours and I'll hop in Alice and Jaspers."

He gave me a nod and started to walk down the hall. Damn, I should have asked if he just wanted to share a shower. Whoa there, Isabella. You need to calm down. I kept repeating this as I walked into my own room to gather my things for the shower.

"Oh, Bella?" I turned and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Edward in only a towel.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered

"Don't forget, I still have to take you out for that coffee tonight." I stated giving me a wink and walking back to the bathroom.

"Camping trip." Emmett said out of no where.

Rose turned to him and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "We need to have a camping trip. You know, so that everyone can get a chance to get to know everyone better."

"I think some of us know each other enough…"Jasper grumbled beside me. He was still a little upset about catching Edward and I earlier that day. It's not like we were having sex or anything. "Ah, come on, Jasper. Lighten up. We're all adults here." I said while planting a kiss on his cheek. He just rolled his eyes and turned to watch T.V.

"So, Mountain Man, when do you have this camping trip planned? You know that I have to make sure that I'm not working." Edward asked.

"Don't worry, McDreamy. I've already looked through your calendar and you're off. So are you, Bella. Anyway it's in three weeks so start getting ready." How did he know my schedule? I guess Rosalie must have looked for him. Wait, did he just call Edward McDreamy? How embarrassing. Wait a second…did he say _camping??_

"I can't go." I blurted out, causing everyone to turn and look at me. Edward rubbed a reassuring hand on my back—which caused Jasper to visually tense. "Why not? Emmett just said that your schedule was clear."

"Think about it. I'll be outside with all kinds of roots and sticks just plotting to twist my ankle or sprain my wrist." I explained.

He gave a deep laugh and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Oh, you silly girl. Did you really think that I would let _anything_ hurt you? Even yourself?" Uh…yeah. "Trust me; I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise." Little does he know just how hard of a promise that's going to keep.

After noticing that I was still tense, he stood me and pulled me to my feet. Me being me, I tripped on the carpet and was headed straight for a face plant. Luckily, Edward was there to catch me.

"See? I told you that I would catch you? Now let's go get that coffee."


	8. Coffee

_**Author's Note:**___**Hi lovelies!!! I hope you are all doing well and are preparing for Halloween this week!!! I know that I haven't updated in a while. Shame on me!! But I'm back and sadly this is a short chapter I'm sorry! But I will update again on Friday so have no fear! Alright when we last left Edward and Bella, Edward just confirmed their coffee date (while he was only wearing a towel!) so here we go! Have a good day and happy reading!**

**Bell's POV**

"Emmett does know that it is going to be freezing cold when we go camping, right?" I asked him once we were both sitting in the Volvo.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, he thinks that Rose will be forced to snuggle up closer to him or something."

"Well that's all good and well for the two of them, but I really don't want to get hypothermia." I huffed.

He took one pale hands off the wheel and unwrapped my arms before taking my hand in his. "Don't worry; I won't let you get cold." I blushed and turned to look out the window. We were currently on our way to one of Edward's favorite local coffee places. We had spent the last twenty minutes driving and talking—which was great—but I was beginning to wonder if he had just planned on kidnapping me and never returning…that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.

After a period of silence, which surprisingly wasn't awkward at all, I let my mind drift off to the images crossing my vision.

"You're doing again."

I turned to face Edward and came face-to-face with a look of—what was that emotion? Love? Surely not. But could it? Shut up, Bella. Wow, I really need to stop talking to myself.

"What am I doing?" I asked, allowing my confusion to infuse into the tone of my voice.

He gave me a beautiful crooked grin and cocked his head to the side softly, looking like he was debating about telling me or not. Finally, his resolve broke. "You're humming again."

Crap, I really need to stop doing that. He's used to hearing beautiful pieces of music and I'm humming completely tone-deaf right beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry; it's just a habit I guess. I'll stop." I said apologetically.

"No!" He shouted suddenly. "I mean, uh, you don't have to. I was enjoying it really. You do have a beautiful voice, which I'm pretty sure that I've already told you."

I felt my cheeks flush as I bit my lip and turned to continue my gaze out of the window.

We finally pulled up to a small café that was nestled in between two overflowing willows. It was a quaint little place and it reminded me of a cottage in a fairy tale. _The Cottage Café_ was written in an elegant script above the doorframe and a delicious aroma flowed through my senses. Edward quickly walked to my door and opened it and held out a hand for me. Did this boy grow up in the early 1900s or something? No one did this every single time. The wonderful scent came full throttle at my face as soon as we opened the doors.

"Okay, I already love this place." I said while taking in a deep breath.

"Good, I had hoped that you would." He said placing a cool hand on the small of my back to push me forward ever so gently.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" His velvety voice asked. Oh, how badly I wanted to say that I wanted him, but he bit find that a tad weird one a first date. This was a date wasn't it?

"Uh, I'm nor sure. I guess a vanilla cappuccino." I said spotting the first thing that I could pronounce on the menu that was written on the brick wall behind the counter.

"Sounds great, why don't you find us a place to sit and I'll grab our coffees?"

So he was buying. This is something that guys normally do on dates. But, then again, he did say that he owed me coffee for helping him out with his bedroom. I quickly found a small table set off to the side of everything else and went to sit and continue my thinking. Maybe this was a date. We _did_ have a huge make-out session until Jasper and Alice interrupted us. Plus, he was flirting pretty heavily just standing in my doorway clad only in a very tiny towel.

"Ow! Fuck!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face the source of commotion. I nearly burst out in laughter when I saw Edward. That sexy, god of a man was standing there with two now empty coffee cups in his hands and the entire front of his shirt was soaking wet.

I grabbed a handful of napkins and ran over to help him. Okay, maybe he's not as graceful as he appears to be sometimes!

"Oh my God, Edward. What happened?"

He looked away from me and I could immediately tell that he was embarrassed. "I don't want to talk about it…" he pouted.

With his bottom lip puckered out, he looked like an adorable little five year old.

"Come one, you know that you want to tell me." I urged him.

He let out a frustrated breath, even upset he looked sexy.

"I—well—okay, don't laugh. I tripped and I went to catch myself forgetting that I had the drinks in my hands and threw them up and they landed square on my chest." Wow _the_ Edward Cullen had tripped. He had a clumsy moment and not me. Was I in the twilight zone?

"Aw, I'm sorry. At least you didn't fall on your face, that's what I normally do!" I said with a laugh. "Here, let me help you get cleaned up."

I folded the napkins that I had grabbed earlier and started blotching at the huge coffee stain on his green shirt—a shirt that just so happened to bring out his emerald eyes. I felt him looking at me but I refused to look up to meet his gaze, instead, I bit my bottom lip and continued to dry him off. As I started to near his waist, he grabbed my hand and held it still. I looked up this time and saw his eyes being straight into my soul. Oh no, I took this too far.

"Uh, I'm sorry I was just trying to—" he cut off my explanation by placing one of his slender fingers over my lips.

"It's not that. That spot's just a little…sensitive." He purred. Duh, Bella. He burned himself on hot coffee and here I am pressing down on a sore spot just so I can't get a chance to try and feel his abs.

"Oh! I forgot that you got burned! That was so stupid of me."

He looked confused for a second before quickly recovering. "What? Oh yeah, the coffee." He seemed breathless, that was certainly strange.

Well, I'm gonna go get us some more coffee."

"Don't trip!" I joked back to him while returning to my seat at the table.

He looked so sexy just standing in the now long line for the second time tonight. He hand was brought up, involuntarily most likely, to stroke through his unruly hair while the other pulled on his still slightly damp shirt. I could tell he was mumbling something but I was too far away to hear what it was.

**Edward's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Was I really clumsy enough to trip on nothing but air? I mean, yeah it was adorable when Bell did it but a grown shouldn't be tripping and spilling coffee on myself. But it did have a good consequence. I nearly exploded when she was trying to _dry me off_, yeah right. It took every bit of self control in my body not to take her right there. I just really hope that she didn't notice my excitement over the situation.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

Damn you for changing my ringtone, Emmett.

I quickly searched through my pockets to find my phone before anyone else could throw me odd stares.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you when I get home." I growled into the receiver.

I heard him bellow into the phone. "Oh come on, Eduardo! You know that you love you some Aqua!"

"Emmett, please tell me that you did not change Edward's ringtone to Barbie Girl." Oh, that has to be Rosalie.

"Yeah I did! Anyway, I just called to see how things were going on your date."

"It's not a date Emmett." But I wish that it was.

"Come on dude, it's a date. You like her and she likes you, and yes I know that for a fact because Alice told me so. And you rode together and you had better be paying and—wait, is she with you right now?"

"No, I'm in line right now." I turned to look at her and saw that she was also on the phone but she was blushing like mad. Who was she talking to?

"Okay, well don't be an idiot. Yeah, Alice, tell her to do that! It will drive him nuts!" What the?

"What are you talking about? Who is Alice talking to?"

"Whoa, had anyone ever told you that you are majorly nosy? Just shut up and enjoy your night. And stop trying to get into my head!"

"Very funny. But Emm—"

"Sorry Edw—I thi—I'm go—g—th—gh—a tunn—" he cut himself out. There was a static sounding noise going with his voice but I could tell it was just him crinkling a gum wrapper into the receiver.

"Bye Em." I said with a sigh.

"Bye, Eddie!" I cringed when he called me that.

"Hey! Don't forget: wrap it before you tap it, little brother! I don't want to be an uncle quite yet!" and with that, the line went dead. Oh my dear brother and his sexual phrase clichés. I made it to the counter and reordered out drinks and went to join Bella at the table.

"Look, I didn't fall once!" I told her placing a cheesy grin on my face.

"Good job!" She laughed and took a sip of her drink. I watched as she took the slow drink and her eyes roll back into her head. I had to quickly shift in my seat to get into a comfortable position after my "excitement" made a comeback. Damn this woman.

"Mmm, this is _so_ good, Edward." She moaned. Oh God.

She slowly opened her eyes and I was almost lost in them immediately. I looked down at her full lips and noticed that some whipped cream and stuck to her top lip.

"You have a little something on you lip." I chuckled.

She blushed and blindly searched her lips with her tongue trying to find it.

"Here, allow me." I leaned in closer hoping to just lick it off myself when we suddenly bumped heads. Wow, good job Cullen, you're acting like an inexperienced teenager again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." A small smirk spread across her face.

"Don't worry about it. I have a hard head anyway." She said as she pretended to bang a hand on her head. "And I'm pretty cure that you were right in the middle of helping me out…" wow, I love this girl. Wait a second…

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and leaned in once more. This time, I was successful as I brought my tongue up over her lip, sucking and licking the froth off. My lips soon fell down to hers on their own accord and she responded immediately syncing her into motion. I was lost in the kiss and was fixing to deepen it when…

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

She broke off the kiss and starting cracking up. "Wow, is that really your ringtone?"

I was so angry at Emmett and I could literally feel the steam coming from my ears.

"No, my idiot of a brother will do just about anything to embarrass me." I explained.

"I now what you mean! You should have heard what Alice wanted me to d—"

_So, so what? I still a rockstar! I've got my rock moves, and I don't need you tonight!_

"Speak of the devil." She opened her phone and started Alice while Emmett called me yet again. I guess I better answer it something might be wrong.

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"Dude, you need to get home quick." He said in the most serious voice that I've ever heard come from him.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it right now just get home." He rushed out.

"Okay, we're on our way." I shut the phone and saw that Bella was also in a state of worry.

"We have to get home NOW." We said simultaneously. I jumped up and pulled her out of the chair and out the door. What could have happened?


	9. Halloween

_**Author's Note**_**: Hello! I am back as promised! And yes I am that mean!! But at least you didn't have to wait long to find out what happened. I had seriously considered skipping ahead and just hinting at it but I have two people that would definitely kill me. Anyway, it may be a little longer until my next update. I am currently computer-less and have to depend on my wonder friends for the use of their laptops! Oh and forewarning, there are multiple POV changes in this chapter and I'm sorry about that but it had to be done. So here you are! Happy Reading.**

**Edward POV**

I raced toward in the house in complete silence. Bella hadn't said one word since she got off with Alice and she just kept looking at her phone worried.

'"So, what did Alice tell you?" Maybe she knows _something_ about what's going on.

"All she said was that we needed to get home right away." She managed between sniffles. I hated seeing her like this. She's sitting there in pain and all I'm doing is speeding down the highway at 90 miles per hour, which was probably scaring her even more. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through her and started running soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"It's going to be alright. If it was horribly bad, they would have told us." I tried to reassure her but, truth be told, I was extremely nervous myself. Emmett was never that serious sounding in her entire life.

The duplex finally came into view and she all but jumped from the car and into Alice's waiting arms.

"What happened?" I asked Jasper once I had parked the car.

He shifted nervously and furrowed his brow. "Um, I think Emmett and Rosalie should talk to you." He said before leading us into the house.

**Emmett's POV**

How could this happen? I know we have been careful and this is impossible, but I guess everything happens for a reason.

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked meekly from our bed. This was something I wasn't used to; she never has been anything but brave and outspoken since I've known her. I'm not really too sure on how to act when she's like this.

"Well, what do you want to do about this?"

She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her beautiful head on her knees.

"Well, everyone already known…" she cried. I couldn't stop myself from running to her and bringing her into my strong embrace.

"Sh, sh. It's going to be okay. And not everyone knows. I didn't tell Edward and Alice promised me that she didn't tell Bella yet."

She brought a tear stained face up to meet mine; I had to use everything in me not to allow my own tears to fall. I have to be strong for her now. Everything is and will always be about her now.

"I-I want to keep it. No, I _have_ to keep it. This may be the only chance that I have. You know what the doctor told me before."

"Yeah, but what does that guy know? He said that you would never have a chance to get pregnant." I laughed.

This, apparently, didn't help the situation very much. Another round of sobs racked her body as I held her close. Man, I can be such an ass sometimes.

"Y-You don't h-h-have to s-stay." She whispered. What was she talking about? Of course I'm staying; leaving just wasn't an option in my mind.

"I'm not going anywhere, my beautiful Rose bud. I would never leave you and our kid." I reassured her while placing one of my large hands over her still flat stomach.

A soft knock came from the door before Alice popped her head in.

"What's up pixie?" I asked trying to lighten the mood slightly while rocking Rosalie back and forth slightly; she was already having morning sickness.

"I don't want to interrupt you two, but Edward and Bella just got home."

I felt Rose squirm a little under my arms and I only squeezed her tighter.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I whispered into her ear. She had said earlier that she was afraid of what everyone would think once it came out, so she suggested that she talk to the girls while I talked to the guys.

She shook her head no before telling Alice to bring Bella in. I got up to leave, but placed a kiss on her lips then on her stomach before walking out of the door.

Wow, my life sure has changed a lot in the past few days: I burned down my apartment, moved in with my girlfriend, and found out that I'm going to be a dad. No matter how crazy things may seem right now, I have to make sure that Rosalie knows that I love her and our baby. I walked into the living room to find Edward pacing—something he always does when he's nervous. Okay now how to tell him he's going to be an uncle…

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat on the bed and waited for my two best friends. If I was being on with myself, I would admit that I was really excited about this baby. This just shouldn't be possible for me, ever. And Emmett, oh Emmett, he _wanted_ to be here with us. I can just tell that he'll be a great father; he's such a little kid himself.

Just then, the door slammed open with an apologetic Alice trailing behind a worried Bella.

"What the hell is going on Rose? Please tell me." Bella pleaded.

The tears stung my eyes as I opened my arms for them. The both quickly ran and jumped onto the bed and into my arms. We must have cried for five minutes before I finally had gathered the strength to tell her. It was now or never.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said as calmly as possible.

Bella pulled back to search my face for how she should react, she knew the situation about my health but she also knew that we were still young. I could see the fighting emotions in her eyes before she hugged my again.

"Oh, Rose."

"I'm going to keep it." I said right back to her.

She squeezed me closer at this. "That's wonderful. But where's Emmett? How did he take it?" I could tell she didn't want to upset me, but she had to know.

"He's…well…happy. He said that he's staying and that he loves the both of us." I said through now happy tears.

"Well you do know what this means…" Alice urged. "Uh, duh! Shopping! We have so much to get! How far along are you? Oh, and the costumes."

"I don't know yet, I've made a doctor's appointment. I was kind of in shock." I laughed for the first time.

"What costumes?" Bella asked

I was kind of weary of going to the party though. "I don't really know about going, Alice. I shouldn't be doing any of that stuff anymore; I'm going to be a mom soon."

"What costumes?"

Alice huffed. "Come on, Rose! You're pregnant not dead! Besides it's not like you are going to be showing by the end of the week of anything."

"Okay _someone_ is going to tell me why we need costumes right _now_!" Bella screamed causing both Alice and I to laugh—Bella was never very intimidating.

"We're going to a costume party on Halloween." Alice began. "And when I say "we" I mean _all_ of us are going.

"Alright, Alice, don't have a hemorrhage, I'll go. Are we still going with the plan of matching costumes?" I asked her.

"Of course! But only matching couples." She chirped.

"Um…not all of us are a couple…" Bella corrected.

I laughed harder at that. "Please Bella, you and Edward are definitely a couple. Both of you are just confused. Now, here are my ideas. And to warn you, I plan on showing off this body as much as humanly possible before I blow up as big as a Macy's Thanksgiving Day balloon."

**Japer's POV**

"What is going on?" Edward asked impatiently from sitting next to me on the couch.

"Just wait, Emmett will be here in a second."

I wonder what they decided to do. The overall feeling of the house has been tense since Rosalie told him the news earlier tonight.

I heard a door shut down the hall and saw Emmett emerge into the room.

"Hey" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I felt Edward shift nervously beside me and I couldn't help but mirror his reaction.

"So, uh, congrats, Edward. You're going to be an uncle!" Emmett said through a laugh.

I turned and saw Edward clench his teeth and narrow his eyes. "Very funny, Emmett. What really going on?" This was not going to be good.

Emmett plopped down beside us and buried his head in his hands. "I'm not joking, dude. Rosie is pregnant. I-I don't know what to do. She really wants to keep it, but I'm not so sure. I mean I love her and all, but this is just a really big commitment. I told her that I was going to be with her no matter what."

Before I could even realize what was happening, Edward had Emmett pinned on the ground.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to grow up and take responsibility for your actions for once in your life. For some unknown reason, Rosalie loves you and wants to keep this baby that you made together. I know that you love her and I will _not_ allow you to leave her and this baby alone." He growled.

Wow, Edward didn't really seem like a guy that would be bringing up confrontation.

Emmett stayed silent beneath him as he closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the ground.

"God! Don't you think that I know that?! I'm just scared. I'm helping to bring another life into this world and it's going to depend on me. I can't do this. I'm too much of a screw up." Edward dropped his head and picked himself up before offering a hand to Emmett. "It will be okay. All of us are going to be here for you two. You're never going to be alone."

"Yeah I think Alice even has a shopping list for the baby's entire wardrobe for the entire first year." I added with a laugh.

They both laughed at that before falling beside me back on the couch. "How did this happen?"

"You're the one going to medical school, Edward, you should know." I joked.

Emmett slapped Edward on the back. "Aw, leave little Eddie alone. He's still a virgin, he doesn't know any better."

I almost thought he was joking until I saw Edward blush before punching him in the arm. "Shut up, Emmett."

At that moment, all the girls came in with smiles on their faces. Emmett jumped up and kissed Rosalie passionately. "God, I love you." He told her once they pulled away.

"Well that's a good thing since I don't want you to be arguing when I dress you up." She retorted.

"What?" I asked Alice.

"We are going to a costume party on Friday and the girls are dressing up you guys." She giggled before dragging the girls out of the room. The girls are in charge of our costumes? Wonderful…

**Bella's POV**

"I feel really slutty right now, Alice. Do I really have to wear this?" I pulled at the very tight and very short shorts.

She looked up from adjusting her tiny boob enhancing top. "Yeah! Like I told you, Emmett said that baseball is Edward's favorite sport; he even played a bit in undergrad. Plus Rose said that she wants to show off her body while she still has it and we are going to support her in her hoochie-ness."

Poor Rose, she has been sick all week, in fact, she was in the bathroom right now.

"Is she feeling _any_ better today?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Rose said from the doorway of my room.

She was wearing an Aphrodite costume that barely had any material to it at all. It was flowing and white, adorned with a few gold pieces here and there. Her blonde hair had been curled into perfect spirals that framed her face.

"Damn, Rosalie, you've been throwing up for six days and you'll still be the envy of every girl there." I said while gaping at her.

She let out a laugh. "Oh, Bella. I'll be the envy of every girl everywhere even when I'm nine months pregnant and waddling." You just got to love her spunk.

"Okay, so I can tell that Bella is some sort of slutty baseball player. But what are you, pixie?"

Alice giggled. "I'm a ring girl. You know, for boxing." She explained as she held up a large card that had _Round 2_ written on it.

"Right, well the boys are ready to leave how about you two?"

I turned to face my reflection once again. I was dressed in a tiny version of a baseball uniform. I had short navy blue shorts and a matching tie top that left my midsection bare. I also had knee length socks and a pair of Alice's old softball cleats. I was completely exposed for everyone—including Edward—to see. "Well, I guess I can't put it off anymore." I said while walking into the hallway. I could hear the sounds of the guys downstairs and went to see what they were doing.

All three had their eyes set on the Halo game going on. From the looks of it, Emmett was losing very badly.

"That's not fair! You and Edward keep ganging up on me." He whined after Jasper killed him with a sniper gun.

"I'm sorry Em, but he's been trying so hard to get on my good side since I caught him and Bella." He laughed. I then heard the sound of a hand slapping something which I hoped was Jasper giving Edward a high five.

Alice and Rosalie then came out of the room and started towards me on the stairs. "You spying, Bella?"

"Ahem! Three very sexy women are waiting on the stairs for some very sexy men!" Alice squealed beside me.

The guys reluctantly put their controllers down and made their way to the stairs to meet up with us.

Emmett was dressed like a Greek statue. His chest was bare and only his waist was covered with a mock toga; the only other thing that he had on was a band of gold leaves in his hair. Jasper was wearing a red pair of silk boxer shorts and a matching red silk robe. He even had some gloves resting around his neck.

I chose to save the best for last. My gaze slowly came upon the gloriousness that is future Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was wearing an old-fashioned Yankee baseball uniform that I had picked out after searching for hours. The sleeves were ¾ quarters length and his pants were snuggly fit around his perfect butt.

Without thinking, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"Bella! We were supposed to make a grand entrance, you're ruining it!" Rose hissed, the hormones are already in full swing.

I ran up to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry but there are three gorgeous men down there that are waiting for us, and I think it's rude to keep them waiting."

She laughed and pulled away before throwing me a wink and linking arms with Alice and myself.

We were almost to the bottom step when my feet got tangled up and fell straight into a pair of warm arms. I looked up and gave Edward a weak smile. "You're going to get tired of doing that you know." I told him and straightened myself up.

"I would never." He replied before planting a kiss on my lips. "And look! We didn't even bump heads this time!"

"Hey, I'm just now starting to like you, don't push my patience." Jasper said playfully.

Alice smacked his chest lightly. "Oh hush, Jazzy. Anyway, I think that we should go in separate cars in case people want to leave early or go somewhere else or whatever. Everyone knows where the party is right?"

We all nodded and started to head out to our cars, I was nearly to my truck when Edward yelled at me.

"Bella, why don't you ride with me?" Edward asked from his Volvo.

"Sure, why not." I chirped a little too happily and jumped in. As soon as I shut the door, he turned to me, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." What could he possibly want to know?

"Why did you dress me up like someone from A Field of Dreams?" Damn you Alice!

"Uh, well, Alice said that Emmett said that you said that you're favorite sport is baseball and I like it to. And the old-fashioned uniforms are much hotter than the more modern ones." I blushed.

He stared at me for a while before drawing a corner of his mouth into a grin. "You do know that I could have just worn one of my old uniforms for you, right?" For me?

I playfully rolled my eyes and watched as we sped down the highway. We pulled up to a house that was busting with all different kinds of people dressed in costumes and loud music. I was about to open my door when Edward was already there holding it open. How did he move so fast?

I hopped out and he immediately growled my hand while planting a kiss on my cheek.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, you just look sexy tonight." I couldn't believe that Edward just called me sexy.

We walked hand-in-hand into the party and the crowd of people.

"Hey, Eddie! Come here, I got someone for you to meet!" Emmett's voice boomed above the music.

A look of indecision crossed his face as he fidgeted back and forth. "Go, Edward. I'm just going to grab something to drink." He gave me a quick smile and a peck on the lips before disappearing into the mass of people.

I tripped my way through the tons of people before I finally found the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, I was about to leave when I heard it.

"Well, well, well. Isa-bella. Aren't you looking fine tonight? What are you doing here?" I turned around and stared at Mike Newton, my ex.

"Oh, hello Mike. I'm actually here with my boyfriend," Okay, so I lied, sue me. "How about you?" I sneered.

"Well, I was actually going to go find a room for me and Jessica." Wow, were we still in high school? Did kids still run off to various rooms during high school parties? "But I seem to think that I would have more fun with you if you wanted to go find a room." I tried to run away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you are _not_ running away from me again." He snapped then forced his tongue down my throat. I slapped him as hard as I could and ran off before he could grab me again. Ugh, the taste of him was still in my mouth. I searched for something to get the taste out and decided that alcohol would certainly so the trick.

I grabbed a few shots someone was fixing and downed them once right after another. The burn of the liquid slid down my throat but I started to feel a little more relaxed. I took two more before the room began to spin slightly.

Edward was coming toward me and I leapt into his arms and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Yum! You taste like mint!"

His eyes frantically searched me own before realization struck him. "Bella, are you drunk?"

"Well you're the doctor, Mr. Smarty Pants, am I drunk?"

He let out a breath and locked his jaw. "Why are you drunk, Bella?"

I giggled, I couldn't help it though, he was really sexy when he was angry.

"I was just trying to get the taste of Mike's tongue out of my mouth when he attacked me. And the alcohol tasted _really_ good so I had a few extra shots!" I laughed and hugged him.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you home." He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

He gently placed me in the passenger side of the car and told me that he would be right back. I didn't really care. He came back a few minutes later and looked slightly relieved. It also looked like he may have a black eyed, but that could just be a shadow. I'll ask later—right now, I sleep.

**Edward POV**

I looked at Bella once I heard her soft snoring. She looked so angelic, even if she was drunk and passed out wearing a very revealing costume. My eye was starting to get sore but it was worth it. I had hit Mike so hard, he was probably still unconscious. How could he treat such a wonderful woman like that? It's just disgusting and vile.

We pulled into the driveway and I lifted Bella up and carried her inside and into her bedroom. I was about to leave when I heard her small voice.

"Edward? Stay with me."

Should I? I was only next door if she needed anything and I shouldn't have a problem hearing her.

"Please…"

My heart melted. I really couldn't deny her anything when she pleaded.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I went to grab a pillow and blanket from my room and went to lay down on the floor by her bed.

"You're going to be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. Come and sleep up here with me."

I had to draw the line there. No way in hell would I be able to lie beside such a beautiful woman all night and not ravish her. But still, I could merely approach it in a professional view in that if she had stopped breathing for some reason, then I would be able to feel it and save her life. Ah hell, Cullen, you know that you just want to lie beside Bella all night.

"Alright, but I'm going to sleep on top of the covers." She smiled before her eyes went wide.

"Um, why don't you put on some pajamas on so you are more comfortable, I really want to change to." I nodded and went to change before returning. I gave a soft knock at her door and heard her fumble and fall. I quickly ran inside and saw that she was on the floor laughing with her shirt only half way on.

"Uh oh! Eddie can see my chest! I was just trying to get sexy for you!" She laughed. I helped her to get dressed and had to suppress every urge that I had to rip the clothes right back off of her.

I brought us both to the bed and wrapped her in the comforter before joining her. She turned and looked at me with her doe eyes then buried her face into my chest. My arms moved on their own accord to wrap around her body while I rested my head on top of hers. The last thing I heard before I drifted into sleep was a soft, "I love you."


	10. Dad?

_**Author's Note**__**: **_**This is so late!! And I know, and I'm so sorry!!! I still haven't been able to get my laptop working so I'm forced to work on someone else's schedule. Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. I sorry, please don't hate me!!! So here you are; I will hopefully have the next chapter posted by Friday. Have a good day and happy reading!**

**EMMETT POV (Point of view)**

"Dude, you should have seen Edward last night!" I told Jasper as we approached the front door. The girls had decided that they wanted to go to a club after the party last night. I had a few hesitations at first, I mean Rose is pregnant and all, but even though she wasn't allowed to drink, she sure could shake that beautiful butt of hers on the dance floor. We stayed until it closed and were going to head home, when Rose had a serious IHOP craving. And you know what they say about denying a pregnant woman cravings…DON'T! Now, it's 6:00 a.m. and I was carrying Rose full bridal style while Jasper had a drunk Alice thrown across his shoulder.

"I wish I could have seen it. I hated Mike whenever Bella was dating him. So what happened?" He asked while unlocking and opening the door.

I went in to put Rose on the couch while he did the same with Alice. "Well after he put Bella in the car, he came back in and practically ran up to Mike and turned him around to face him. Anyway, Edward was right in the middle of one of his monologues about how Bella is perfect and that he shouldn't be treating such a beautiful woman like that when Mike pulled around and nailed him right in the eye." I took a deep breath as I was acting the scene out. Everything's always better when you use motions to tell a story, after all.

"And Edward might appear wimpy at first, but he just came around and decked Mike so hard in the temple that it knocked him unconscious. It was awesome man."

He smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad that he stood up for her. I wish I would have seen it but Alice was showing off our costumes to some of her fashion friends."

That reminded me. I looked back over to the girls to make sure that they were still sound asleep. Thankfully, they were. "Speaking of that, how hot did the girls look last night? I don't think that little piece of cloth Rose put me in was hiding _any_ of my excitement."

Jasper laughed quietly and glanced over at Alice. "I know what you mean; Thank God Alice put me in a pair of baggy shorts."

We talked about that for a while before we carried the girls back into our rooms and met again in the living room.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Bella real quick. From what you said, she seemed pretty wasted last night." He said starting to walk up the stairs. "I'll come with you. I want to see how bruised Edward's eye really is before he wakes up." I joked as I ran up the stairs.

As soon as we were in the hallway, we heard giggling from Bella's room. Was Bella a sleep-giggler? That would be awesome!

We walked quietly towards the door and I faintly heard what sounded to be Edward's voice. This was going to be good. I threw the door open and bounded into the room. Jasper's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Bella and Edward sharing Bella's bed.

"Dude! Little brother is _finally_ getting laid!" I yelled through the doorway. The both remained frozen on the bed as Edward held Bella close.

"Bella, what in the hell is going on? Why is he in your bed?" Jasper yelled from beside me. Shit, I forgot to tell Edward about protective older brothers. Oh well, too late now.

Bella got up and shot her brother _the_ look. Uh-oh; I've definitely seen that one before. Run, Jasper, run!

"Can I speak to you for a minute in the hallway, my dear step-brother…?" Bella asked him with a sickeningly sweet grin.

"Don't do it, man. I've seen that one from Rosalie. It's a trick." I whispered to him.

Bella shot me a look and an immediately gave a face and turned to see Edward scared stiff. Apparently he hadn't seen this side of his "sweet" Bella either.

Jasper simply nodded and followed her out into the hall. He shut the door loudly and I went to sit beside Edward on the bed. Ew, did I really want to be sitting here?

"So, Eddie, how was your first time? Was it simply magical? Or whatever fruity way you describe pure animalistic passion." I asked jokingly.

He gave me a fierce glare and breathed deeply through his nose. I will admit that he did look pretty intimidating; especially with his eye all bruised up like that. He almost seemed as badass as Cam Gigandet in _Never Back Down_.

"We didn't have sex, Emmett. She passed out on me in the bed."

I clucked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and nodded mockingly a few times. "Okay, so then why exactly were you in her bed?"

"And for another thing, Jasper! I am a grown woman and I will do who and what I want whenever in the hell I please!!!" Bella's scream echoed through the wall.

"Damn, I hope she doesn't get mad at me like that." He started. "And I was in her bed because she asked me to stay with her, plus I just wanted to make sure that she was okay all night. I couldn't leave her alone." His head slumped forward and he slowly drug his fingers across his face. "Jasper's going to kill me, right?"

I gave a laugh and slapped him on the back, causing him to wince. "Don't worry about Jasper; I think Bella is handling that situation at the moment. Anyway, he was actually coming up to check on her and thank you for sticking up for her last night so I don't think it will be so bad."

We both sat there for a bit just listening to the siblings exchange some rather "impolite" language for a while. They didn't seem like they were anywhere close to finishing, in fact that sounded like they were getting louder. I hope they don't wake up Rosalie, which would suck.

"So…" I hated silence, so of course I broke it. "You really didn't sleep together huh?"

He gave a chuckle and shook his head. "No, I want it to be special when—I mean _if_—Bella and I ever do have sex. Not just when she's too drunk to remember it."

I had to give him credit. I don't think I would be able to sleep beside a scantily dressed, drunk woman all night without trying something.

Then, the shouting from the hallway stopped suddenly and Jasper walked into the room with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"She's taking a shower, she absolutely _reeked_ of vodka. I honestly don't know how you were around her that long without throwing up." He joked. Wait a second, Jasper just joked with _Edward_?

"Well, if she can deal looking at me with half my face black and blue, then I can deal with her stench until she showers." He joked back. What the hell? Did I miss something? Wasn't Jasper seriously about to kill Edward like fifteen minutes ago?

I stared at them and almost peed myself when Jasper stuck out his hand and Edward reached out and shook it. "Sorry about freaking out earlier, man. She's just my baby sister and I worry about her a lot. But I know you're good for her. But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Me too!"

They both turned and gave me a look of confusion. "What? I love you bro, but Bella's practically my baby sister now too and I would have to help Jasper hide your body if need be."

Edward just shook his head and got out of the bed and headed to the door. I couldn't help but to notice the look of relief on Jasper's face after he saw that Edward was fully clothed.

"Well, I'm going to try and get a little more sleep while you two plot my death." He laughed.

"What? You didn't have fun sleeping in the same bed as my sister?" Jasper asked trying to look offended.

"Well, let's just say that she talks in her sleep…"

**Bella's POV**

This past week has passed by so terribly slowly. I think that everyone has finally gotten all moved in and things seem to be okay now. I haven't had a chance to see Edward much after he stayed the night with me after the whole party thing. I'm just glad that his eye is almost healed, but there is still a little bit of yellow and green here and there on his beautiful face. We did have the same work schedule, but we have both been getting ready for midterms so we just haven't had a chance to sit down and relax together. Whenever we did pass in the hallway, however, he would throw me a wink causing me to flush and stumble into the next room. Jessica, yet another nurse you likes Edward, noticed and has been giving me death glared ever since.

"So Bella," she started as she sat down beside me behind the nurse's desk. "What is going on between you and Edward?"

I quickly turned my gaze from her to the table. "What do you mean?"

She gave a huff. "Oh puh-lease Bella! _Everyone_ can tell that you like each other. So how did you do it?"

How did I do what? "What are you talking about, Jessica?"

"You know…" she nudged my shoulder. "Did you put out or something? I mean it's not like you're really pretty or anything. I guess I just don't see what his attraction is to you."

She's right. Why would someone as gorgeous as Edward want to be with someone as plain as me? Maybe it's all a big joke. That must be the reason why he hadn't tried anything when I asked him to stay with me all night. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I ran from the desk. Of course he doesn't like me, why would he?

AS soon as I bolted through the double doors, I ran into what felt like a wall. The tears kept coming harder and faster as his wonder scent filled my senses and his warm arms wrapped themselves around my body.

"Sh, sh…what's wrong, Bella? Please calm down…its okay, its okay. Please tell me what happened so that I can fix it." Edward's panicked voice rang through my sobs. I just shook my head and released his arms from me.

"I-its o-o-okay. You d-don't have to b-be s-so nice." I told him through tears.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Why is he acting like this? Is he really going to make me say it out loud? It's only making the realization so much worse.

"J-Jessica explained it-it to me. I'll l-leave you alone from n-now o-on. I-I'm sorry."

"Bella," he demanded as he grabbed my shoulders in his strong hands.

"What did that moronic girl say? Please tell me. I promise I won't get mad." He pleaded.

I turned my face away, but he just grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his blazing emerald green eyes. "Tell me."

"Okay," I took a deep, steady breath. "She just said that she doesn't understand why you like me. That you are just so gorgeous and I'm just plain. And she's just telling the truth so don't be mad. I'm so sorry that I have been all over you. You probably felt like you had to be nice to me since we're roommates. But I understand, I'll leave you alone." I ended meekly.

He just stared at me for a while. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes grew wide. Almost instantly, hatred spread across his face. Oh no, I must have really made him angry. But before I could register it, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Bella, my Bella." He repeated over and over into my hair.

"Why would you ever believe anything that stupid girl says?"

What? He wasn't mad at me but at Jessica?

"God, Bella. How can you not see how much I care for you?" At this I began to cry harder, but this time it was happy tears falling. "Sh, its okay, my love." _My love?_

I felt his pager go off but he just ignored to and pulled me closer.

"Y-you have t-to get that E-Edward." I told him.

"No, they can wait. If it's important, then they will page me again. I'm a little busy right now." He murmured.

I reluctantly pulled away from our embrace. "No, it's too close to exams for you to get distracted. My shift is over so I'll just wait for you to get back home. You already packed your stuff for the trip this morning in Emmett's jeep, right?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm glad that we moved it up a week. I guess I'll see you at home." He gave me one final kiss on the lips then turned away. As I walked away from his, I swear I heard him mumble "I love you".

**Edward's POV**

As I walked away from Bella, I couldn't help but let out a small "I love you". I hope she hadn't heard that. True, she had already said the same thing to me, but she wasn't necessarily conscious at the time.

Oh, I can't believe the ignorant fool that made my Bella cry like that. I looked down at the pager and noted that it was the nurse's station. What could be so important to them? As I approached the desk, I noticed that _Jessica_ was the only one there. Perfect.

"Yes, did you need something, Jennifer?" I knew her name, I just didn't wasn't her to know that.

"Um…it's Jessica, Dr. Cullen." She said boldly.

"Oh right, sorry Jessica. What did you need?" I asked annoyed.

She let out a valley girl laugh and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Um, actually, I just wanted to see if you were free tonight." She said as she placed a hand on my arm.

I quickly grabbed it and with my other hand and harshly moved it to the desk. "In fact, I am going on a trip as soon as I leave tonight."

Disappointment and confusion donned on her face. "Oh well, that's okay. Some other time then. Where are you going?"

I was just about to answer when Bella interjected; where did she come from?"She wrapped an arm around me waist and put the other on my chest as she rose on her toes to give me a peck on the lips.

"Not that it's any of your business Jessica, but he is spending the long weekend with me and _our_ roommates." I chuckled when Jessica realized that Bella had said _our_ roommates, indicating that we lived together. "To be perfectly honest, he'll be busy every night as far as anyone other than myself is concerned. No offense." And with that, she brought my lips down to hers and really gave Jessica a show.

I was panting when we parted but she just gave a cocky smirk and sauntered down the corridor and out to her car.

God, I love that woman. I'm not even going to try to deny any more. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am in love with Isabella Marie Swan. And I'm going to show her just how much this weekend.

"Edward? Snap out of it, son!" I turned to look at the nurse's desk but just found Jessica on the phone picking at her nails. Who called my name? I know that voice, but he hadn't said that he planned a visit when I last talked to him. Yet, sure enough, as I looked down the wing to my left, there stood my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he was wearing his doctor's coat and scrubs. What was going on?"

He gave me a wave and a warm smile once he saw that I noticed him. I answered with a wave and made my way over to him to pull him into a hug.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you and Mom were both in Chicago?"

He pulled away and I saw that glint in his eyes. No. Oh no. Please don't tell me that…

"Well, son, your mother has been so depressed that both of you haven't been home to see her in 6 months. So, she started looking at some housed in the area and the hospital nearly jumped at the chance to have an experienced neurosurgeon and specialist on staff."

"Well, that's great, Dad." I said as I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

He smiled even wider. "And your mother found this huge 6 bedroom house so that you and your brother can move back in and get out of that tiny duplex." I just stood there and stared at him.

"Um, Emmett and I are actually pretty happy where we are right now." He looked slightly confused and taken back a little bit.

"Oh, I see. That's fine. But remember that you and your friends are more than welcome to the extra space anytime. When will we get a chance to meet these mysterious roommates?"

Shit, what was I going to say to him? We had both conveniently forgotten to tell them that we lived with three girls and that once of those girls was the mother to Emmett's child. They didn't necessarily disagree with us living with members of the opposite sex. They are just afraid of something happening, much like what did.

"Uh, w-well. We're actually all going on a camping trip for the next three or so days. In fact, I'm supposed to be home in half an hour and I still have a ton of paperwork to do." I put on my most apologetic face.

He seemed to buy it and said that he'll just call me later and walked off to find his new office.

I was practically running as I raced down the hall to the locker room and grabbed my phone.

"Emmett, we have a situation."

_**Author's Note**_**: Ow, it's really cold. And now, my fingers are aching from typing this chapter. But anything for my loyal readers!!! I'm sorry this chapter is out late but I will try to have at least part one of the camping trip out this week too! Okay…that's it…I think…**

**Yay! Twilight move is next Thursday at 11:59 p.m. in Chattanooga!**


	11. I Dream of You

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello my dear readers!! I am so very sorry about the delay on this update! Please don't be too very mad at me! Anyway, here is just part 1 of the camping trip, I can't decide if I should do two or three…hum…I don't know….Okay, well you can read this while I try to figure it out! Have a great day and happy reading!**

**Rosalie's POV**

"When are Edward and Bella going to be home?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. Is that a stretch mark?? Oh, hell no.

"Well, Bella went to the store to pick up the food and Edward's already off so he should be here in about 5 minutes." Alice smiled from on top of her bag. She over packed and has now been struggling for the past 15 minutes to get the zipper closed.

'How do y—. Never mind." I've been around Alice long enough to know that no one ever questions what she knows and how exactly she knows it.

I turned back to face myself in the mirror, and even though I knew it was impossible, I started to feel self conscious. And this was definitely not a feeling that I was used to.

'What if Emmett hates me when I get all fat and hormonal?" I asked warily.

"Well," she began as she still struggled to shut the bag; "you're already hormonal on a daily basis, so that's not really much of a change…" she laughed.

"Wow, pixie, you do wonders for my self-esteem."

She ran up from behind me and gave me a tight hug. "Aw, you know that I'm just kidding with you, Rosalie. Don't worry about getting bigger, Emmett loves you, not your looks."

I guess that makes sense, he _was_ always rubbing my stomach and talking about how he's going to have to carry me around when I can't walk as easily.

A small grunt came from the bed and I turned to see Alice trying yet another way to seal the bag.

The guys has only given us the option of bringing one bag on this four day trip and Alice was bound and determined to fit as much as she could.

"You know, Alice. You could just put some of your stuff in Jasper's bag. I'm sure he won't notice. At least, Emmett didn't when I stuffed half of his full of Bras, thongs, and socks." I laughed.

She looked like someone had just announced that she had won a 5 million dollar shopping spree. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't I think of that? You are a true genius, Rose!" she screamed as she ran from my room to hers to stuff more items into Jasper's bag.

I laughed to myself and shook my head at how crazy she was. I unconsciously ran my hands over my stomach and started humming an old lullaby that I had heard a long time ago. My eyed drooped involuntarily as I lost myself for a moment. A daydream started to form in my head of my future with Emmett and a beautiful son that looked entirely like his father. The dream seemed so vivid that I was only faintly aware of a pair of large warm hands covering mine and soft kisses being placed along my neck.

"Not now, Jasper, Emmett might catch us."

"What in the hell? I'll kill him!"

I turned around and put my hands on his broad chest and gazed up into his jealousy filled eyes. He was so angry that he was literally shaking and his beautiful blue eyes were as cold as ice. If he wasn't so angry, I would have told him that he looked utterly sexy.

"I'm just kidding, Emmett." I assured him as I planted a kiss on his lips.

That seemed to loosen him up a bit. Almost as soon as I started to kiss him again, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a more passionate kiss.

His hand mode themselves moved from my hips, around my back, to my shoulders and back again before he broke the kiss.

"You know that I love you and Little E." he whispered against my lips. Whoa, wait a second…

"Little E?"

He laughed. I didn't think it was very funny. "Yeah, as in Little Emmett. But I we can call him L.E. if you like."

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble there, but our child is not going to share in your first name." I said with a stern look; I was not one for matching family names.

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later. But for now…" his strong hands fell lower to roughly grab my ass and pull me closer.

Lust then overtook me. I had spent the last two weeks throwing up and I was finally feeling better today. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact my nausea had made it nearly impossible to have any "fun time" with my big teddy bear. He insisted that he was more of a grizzly bear, but I knew that he was just a big ol' teddy bear.

"You know I want to but we have to g—" he cut me off by bringing his lips to mine once more. My knees buckled and I could feel him moving me to our bed. He quickly rid me of my shirt and let out a moan when he realized that I was wearing his favorite black lace bra.

I took advantage of his distraction and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and stuck my hand down his boxers grabbing him roughly. We both groaned at the contact. It had indeed been way to long.

"Fuck, Rosie." His hand trailed from my breast and was toying with the waistband of my pants.

"Isn't this how this whole living situation got started in the first place?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Damn it, Alice! We're kind of busy. Come back later.'' I growled. I wanted this. I _needed_ this.

"Ooh, scary." She laughed; I didn't find the humor in this situation. I was currently shirtless with my hand down my boyfriend's pants as my best friend watched us. Slightly awkward…

"Besides, Bella and Edward are both home. And he said that he needs to talk to Emmett about a 'situation'." She did air quotes and even mocked Edward's serious voice.

Emmett looked confused for a second then realization struck him. "Shit, I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot what?" Whatever it was, it had serious downplayed his previous "excitement". "What did you forget?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it right now." He smiled then gave a quick peck on my lips.

"Hey! I'm still in here you know!" Alice said angrily.

Emmett just laughed as he got off of me and threw me my shirt. He then gave a wink and was out of the door.

I let out a sigh as I slipped my shirt back on. "What was that about?"

She gave an apologetic smile. "I really didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'm sorry."

I returned her smile and patted her on the head. "It's alright, pixie. Well, let's get this stuff in the jeep."

Her smile grew even brighter than immediately fell. "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" You two almost had sex on my new North Face!"

I giggled. "Mary Alice Brandon! You left your shit on my bed!" I mocked her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag while I did the same and headed into the living room. Bella was sitting there toying with a strand of her long brown hair and biting her lip—a sure sign that she was anxious about something.

"What's up, Bells?"

Her eyes snapped up as she looked between the two of us.

"N-Nothing, why do you ask?" She stuttered out.

"Because," I started as Alice and I flopped down on either side of her, "you look a little nervous. Any particular reason for that?"

She shifted nervously in her seat.

"Come on, Bells, you can tell us." Alice replied to her anxiousness.

She let out a deep breath. "I-I-I think…"

"What do you think?" This girl was crazy if she thought that she could stop now.

"Fine, I think that I'm in love with Edward. Are you happy?" She tried to look away but you could clearly see the excitement on her face. I thought I heard a door shut, but it's probably just the wind.

Alice squealed and threw herself on Bella, both of them laughing. I just sat there in shock. I mean, sure, they really like each other, but love? Isn't that a little soon? I was about to voice my opinion but decided to hold my tongue. I really didn't want to ruin this trip before we even got started. I looked around the room to find our bags and noticed that they were already gone. I guess the guys came in sometime during our talk to pick them up.

I just shrugged my shoulders and joined in on their hug. Now long after, Edward walked in the door.

"Alright ladies, your chariot awaits!" he said with a crooked grin.

Bella blushed but practically ran over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You are such a dork." She laughed. It was really nice to see Bella truly happy again. After Mike, she was pretty much a zombie—totally lifeless.

He gave her a glare before pulled her into a passionate kiss before leading the way out of the door to the jeep. Okay, maybe there was something more there.

**Edward's POV**

"You don't know where in the hell we are, do you?" I asked Emmett from the middle seat.

"Yeah I do! I-It's just up here." He replied as his eyes frantically searched through the windshield.

"If you know where we are, then would you explain why we've passes the same turnout three times?" Jasper joked from the seat behind me.

Alice let out a giggle and Bella snickered beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my body. It felt right having her so close to me, the warmth literally radiated off of her and seeped through my skin.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair and inhaled the wonderful scent of her strawberry shampoo. She let out a sigh and I could only hope that it was one of total and complete content.

My mind was going a hundred miles a minute as I thought about what Bella had told the girls earlier. I honestly didn't mean to overhear them, I just had to get Rose's and Alice's bags. Even thought she had already said that she loved me, she was unconscious at the time. I've never heard her say in while she was still coherent; it was a pretty nice way to start the trip out.

I turned to ask Bella what she wanted to do tomorrow, since it would be dark not too long after we arrived—if we ever arrived, when I noticed that she had her iPod in and she was sound asleep. I pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my chest and began stroking her hair. A tune started to string together in my head and I started to softly hum it. She looked so peaceful while she slept. A yawn escaped my lips and grogginess started to overtake me. I quickly grabbed my iPod and put it on a playlist of some of my compositions before drifting off to sleep with my love in my arms.

"Edward? Edward, honey, it's time to get up." An angel's voice broke through my dreams.

"Oh, just leave him to his classical crap."

I stretched my arms out over my head but was stopped by the roof of the jeep. Hmm…I guess I did fall asleep. I opened my eyes and was met by curious stared and a few smirks.

"What?" I yawned.

"Um…" Alice giggled, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Like a lot."

No. What did I say? My eyes drifted between my roommates until I glanced upon Bella's beautiful blush tinted face. I really hope that I hadn't said anything too embarrassing. My dream was a very realistic fantasy of something that I longed to happen very soon. Please don't let it be that. I was actually shocked that I said anything at all. Sleep talking was something that plagued me as a child, but no so much as I grew older.

"Do I want to know what I said?" I asked her sheepishly.

They all exchanged looks before turning back to look at me.

"Nothing that we all hadn't already suspected. You just confirmed it." Rose answered with an evil smile; that can't be good.

"O-Kay. Are we finally at the campsite?"

Rosalie gave Emmett a glare which he met with a goofy grin and wave.

"Yeah, the ignorant father of my child finally sucked it up and asked for directions around the time that you were explaining Bell—" Bella slapped a hand over her mouth and gave a death glare.

"I think he gets it. Rosalie."

Why did Bella stop her? Surely I hadn't said anything too crazy. They would have told me if it was anything to worry about.

"Okay, I have been in this beast on wheels for way too long. I need me some sunshine!" Alice chirped.

Calm down my little pixie." Jasper joked while slowly rubbing my back. To my amazement, she actually appeared to relax, if even just slightly.

I just shook my head and opened the door out into the crisp fall air. I instantly shuddered and fought the urge to slam the door shut and stay in the warmth.

"Come on, Eddie, quit being a pansy and get out. We have to get the all unloaded. Jasper and the girls can set up the camp while we unload. I think we need some brother bonding time."

I gave a growl and bounded out the door before turning around and helping Bella down. I gave her a quick kiss and she blushed and started to skip away. I couldn't help myself; my hand acted on its own accord and slapped her perfect butt. She turned around quickly and her mouth and eyes were wide. I stood there in shock. What did I just do? She quickly composed herself and gave me a wink.

"You will pay for that later." She said seductively before linking arms with the girls.

I was now the one in shock as I watched them walk off. All of a sudden, I felt a bag get thrown at my head.

"Snap out of it, man!"

"Sorry, Em. I'm just a little…distracted." I answered while running a hand through my hair.

"It's alright, I totally know the feeling. Now help me with this stuff."

We started to unload and were almost halfway through when Emmett broke the silence.

"Man, you really said a mouthful today." I groaned. Was it really that bad?

"What did I say?"

He squinted like he was trying to bring a memory to the forefront of his mind. "Nothing much, just mumbles and stuff. And boy do you have some crazy fantasies! But it was mostly that and…" he trialed off. I grabbed him by his jacket and turned him around so that he was staring me straight in the face.

"That and what else?" I snapped.

He laughed his booming laugh that echoed through the trees. "Relax, Eddie, you just said that you loved her."

Relax? Relax! How in the hell was I supposed to relax when I told Bella that I loved her?! My face completely drained of color and my hands slipped from his jacket down to my sides.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"No, I just told the woman I love that I do indeed love her and I wasn't even awake for it! How am I supposed to know how she reacted?" I explained.

He laughed and grabbed a bag down from the roof of the jeep. "Quit being such a girl, she didn't even hear you."

How could she not have heard me? Apparently everyone else did. "Why didn't she hear me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "She was sleeping just as soundly as you were. In fact, she was talking a lot more than you."

"Then why was she blushing?"

"Well, while your dreams are pretty crazy, it was in your normal polite syntax. Her dreams were a little more R rated."

Well that would explain it. I was going to press him further when the girls, and Jasper, called that they were all ready to start setting everything up. We grabbed the bags and made our way over to join them.

"I think we should just set up the tents and cooking stuff tonight since it's almost nightfall." Jasper suggested. I have learned that Jasper was a planner. And he _hated_ to do anything that wasn't completely planned out.

We all agreed and began unpacking the tents and the Alice and Rose started to get things ready for dinner.

"Damn it!"

My head immediately turned to Bella who was looking through the pile of bags on the ground.

"What is it, love?" I cringed. I hope she hadn't heard that last part.

She huffed and made her way over to me. "I forgot to pack my tent. I was sure that I had put it in the jeep before I went in for clinical."

Truth is, she did pack her tent. The other truth is that I unpacked it and replaced it with my two-person tent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're more than welcome to share mine with me. I don't snore, I promise." I said with a smile.

She met it with her own and hopped over to help me set it up. "Yeah you do, but that's okay." She smiled.

After half an hour of laughs and stolen kisses, we managed to get the tent back up in time for dinner.

We all ate and laughed as we exchanged stories about each other as the air got colder. We were all in our respective couples cuddling by a fire that Emmett had somehow managed to get started when I felt Bella begin to drift.

"Bella? Do you want to go on to bed?" I whispered into her ear.

She gave a slight nod and I picked her up to carry her into the tent. I ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls as I zipped up the tent.

We turned to opposite corners as we both changed into what we were going to wear to sleep in. I donned a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt before turning around to face Bella again. She looked really warm in her fleece pajama bottoms and long-sleeve shirt.

"You are going to freeze." She laughed.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm relying on body warmth."

She blushed and tried to hide behind her hair. I crossed the too small space and pushed her hair behind her ear. She shivered at my touch and I almost pulled away. Almost.

"See? Your fingers are already ice cold!"

I just laughed and fixed our sleeping bags so that one would be used to sleep on while we covered up with the others.

"You keep making fun of me, woman, and I won't share my sleeping bag with you." I joked.

She ran over to where I was already laying down and crawled between the blankets to snuggle into my side. Her icy cold feet brushed against mine and I jumped. "You talk about my hands being cold and it feels like your feet have been submerged in ice water!"

She playfully slapped my arms before snuggling deeper into my embrace. "You keep making fun of me, man, and I won't share my body warmth with you." She mocked.

I simply laughed and held her tighter as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. If I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey! I'm back! And no, I still haven't decided yet! Let me know your opinion on how many chapters the camping trip should be! Also, I have a very special offer for those of you who choose to review for this chapter…upon receiving notification on your review; I will send you an excerpt for the next chapter!! And it's a good excerpt to if I do say so myself…which I do. Anyway, REVIEW!! They make me super happy. And if I'm really happy, then I'll update sooner I swear! Much love!**

**--Izzy**


End file.
